Falling
by AKAVictoria
Summary: Loki's fall from the Bifrost lands him in the world of magic. His injuries so extreme that he is left, immobilized ad unable to speak. Stuck in the medical wing with mainly Severus Snape and Madam Pomfrey as company, will Loki finally find a place he belongs? (Any Notes will be on profile page)
1. Chapter 1

All I could feel was the pain racking through my whole body. The last thing I could remember was falling into nothingness, once I fell from the Bifrost.

I wonder what has become of me? Where am I? I hear voices? I don't recognize any of them. I slowly worked my eyes open and slowly my eyesight came into focus. Trying to move my head seemed impossible at the moment, but I could tell i was in a bed surrounded by a white curtain...like the medical area in the palace. I could hear the voices again behind the curtain.

"Do we know where he is from, Headmaster? If he is dangerous?"

"We will ask the young man when he awakens. For now we must be patience."

"If you two don't mind, my patient is sleeping."

"You are right Poppy. I shall receive Severus with the new batch of potions."

They are talking about me. That's irritating. I'm right here! I tried to yell, but my voice wasn't working and my throat started burning. I winced in pain. What was wrong with me?!

"Oh my! You're awake! Minvera! Get Albus!"

After yelling at a woman with a pointed hat, an elderly woman in an apron came rushing up to my bedside waving a stick at me. I tried to get away, but once again, I couldn't move.

"I've put a immobilize spell on you, if you are wondering why you can't move. You have broken your neck, so you need to keep still until it's completely healed. You've also broken a couple ribs and your left leg. In short terms, you will be bedridden for a while, young man. My name is Madam Pomfrey by the way, dear."

I attempted a questioning glare. Where was I? I have never seen this woman in my life. Was I a prisoner? This "Madam Pomfrey" just kept talking.

"You are likely very tired. The Headmaster will likely want to talk to you, but don't worry I will shoo him away until you are more healed and able to speak. I will be back a little later to check and clean your wounds again."

Ok, maybe this Madame Pompfrey wasn't that bad. I was really tired. Maybe I will close my eyes for a little while. It felt like I was only asleep for ten minutes, when I felt pressure on my stomach. My eyes immediately flew open to see the elderly lady checking my ribs.

"Sorry to scare you. You looked like you were sleeping well, so I didn't want to wake you. Did you sleep well? You've been asleep for over 2 hours."

No. Didn't even feel that long...

"Since you are awake, I am going to check your neck. I will be gently moving your adams apple to see if you can swallow. I have some nutrition and healing potions you need to take. It would be easier if you were able to swallow them instead of me forcing it into your stomach. But I will not lie this will hurt, the damage to your neck is extensive."

The Madame Pompfrey woman placed her fingers gently on my neck and as she massaged my adams apple, the pain flared and I squeezed my eyes shut in protest. The pain was unbearable, as I held the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes. Suddenly the pain stopped. I opened my eyes to see the woman's face holding a frown.

"I'm sorry dear. This will take time but I will do this once everyday to exercise the muscle."

She grabbed a towel and dabbed the corner of my eyes and gave a sad smile.

"There, like it never happened. You don't seem like a man who likes to show weakness in front of others."

This woman was very insightful and I was glad for that.

"Now, you still need to take these potions. I will have to spell them into your stomach. It will make your stomach a little sick feeling."

She showed me three vials of questioning "potions" as she called them. Just because she healed me didn't mean I trusted her to give me unknown liquids. I shut my mouth and frowned tightly. She smirked at me!

"If you want, I could bring the man who brew these potions for you in here and can tell you what they do. He would think that you believe to be too good to take his potions, if you refuse. And for a fact, you won't want that to happen. He's not known for being the nicest of persons.

Now she was threatening me! I will not drink those! You can't make me!

"Fine. I'll be right back."

Once she walked out I relaxed... a little. I few minutes later, I could hear the door fly open and quick purposeful steps could be heard. The steps became louder and louder until they stopped in front of my curtain. I was intimidated... but only a little. The curtain was ripped aside to reveal a very tall dark man. He had a stern frown upon his pale face which looked even more intimidating with the large hooked nose.

"I hear you are unwilling to take the potions. I... am here to remedy that."

I once again closed my mouth tightly and frowned. This man was even equipped with a demanding voice to add to his image. He will NOT win!

_I assure you, i will win. _

My eyes widened. He just read my mind! He just read my mind! He smirked.

_I did. _

He sat down beside me with this black coal eyes piercing my green ones. Who is this man?

"My name is Severus Snape. I am a Potions Master and the Potions Professor at this school."

School? I'm at a school?!

"Yes, you are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Magic?! You learn magic here?

"Yes, you do."

I glared at him. I can't have any thoughts to myself, can I? The Potions man smirked.

"Not with me around. Now, let me discuss these potions with you."

He took out a black stick and held up the first potion.

"This one is to numb the pain. It will help you relax throughout the day and night. It will be taken in the morning and before you sleep at night."

Suddenly, he flicked the stick at me and there was a weird feeling and taste from my mouth to my stomach. Then the pain disappeared. Did he just do what i think he did? I glared at him.

"Oh dear... did I forget to tell you, I was distributing the potions to you as well?"

I frowned and glared.

"Welcome to your first bout of magic at this school, mister...?"

The Snape character raised an eyebrow at me in question. My name is Loki.

"Loki. Now, on to the next potion..."

I rolled my eyes as he held up the next potion.

"This one will help in the healing of your broken bones. I will warn you on this one it will burn as it goes down your throat. Luckily, you only take this once a day."

He flicks his wand and the burning sensation goes through my throat. I hurt but it wasn't as bad, likely due to the pain potion.

"Now the last one. The nutrition potion. You will take this three times a day. Once you start eating properly again you will no longer need this potion. That will be decided by either me or Madam Pomfrey."

Once the last potion was in my stomach, I became very tired. Why am I so tired all the time?

"It's normal. Your body needs to heal."

Oh I forgot..._ you're_ still here. He rolls his eyes. Will you come back here again? It's hard to know what's going on, when I can't ask questions verbally.

"I will be here to distribute your morning potions and night potions. I have classes to attend to during the day."

I was relieved. Someone to talk to. He could at least answer my questions. And even though he is extremely intimidating, he wasn't bad company. Thank you.

"You are welcome, Loki."

The man gets up to leave and Madam Pomfrey walks in.

"I hope you didn't torture the poor man, Severus."

"Obviously."

I smirked. This man had such a dry humor. Too bad I couldn't laugh. At least, I had something to look forward to later.


	2. Chapter 2

I ended up sleeping through the afternoon and woke up to Madam Pomfrey cleaning and dressing my wounds. She attempted massaging my throat again. The potions helped with the pain but my neck was still bad.

"Well, that's it for today. Severus should be here soon to distribute your potions. After that, get some sleep."

I guess I fell asleep for a while. I woke up to the opening of my curtain.

"I apologize if I woke you."

The dark man took his sit next to my bed as he pulled out the black stick again.

It's alright. I slept this afternoon. What is the black stick?

"It's a wand. Do you not have one? You have a magical core so I know you are not a muggle.

No, I have never used one to perform magic before. What's a muggle?

The man's eyes widened.

"Impressive. Wandless magic is hard for some. It takes a ultimate control of your core. As for your second question, a muggle is a non-magical person... aren't you full of questions tonight?

My eyes lit up at the complement...I have never been praised about my magic before...I thank you for the complement.

"You're welcome. Now, for your potions...how is your throat?"

It's still not well. How long does it take a neck to heal? I really don't feel like being in this bed forever.

The man frowned in thought.

"It matters on the extent of the injury. May I ask what happened?"

I didn't want to remember that. Being here, I almost forgot about home...I guess the Potions Master saw my reluctance for he spoke before I could.

_You don't have to tell me, if you don't want. _

Thank you,...Severus.

"If it's alright, may I take a look at you neck to see what Promfrey is working with? It may hurt."

It's alright. I don't mind. I was already use to Madam Pomfrey checking the damage. Severus nodded his head as he gently laid his fingers on different pressure points on my neck. I didn't feel as much pain as before. His touches were light but I could feel the rough finger tips every once in a while.

"It seems you have nerve damage which may be why you can't swallow very well. Nerve damage could be fatal but from what Madam Pomfrey's charts say, everything is improving...slowly, but improving so no signs of permanent damage yet. This will take time."

Well it's sort of a relief, knowing that. This man was extremely helpful. I really don't want to be here forever though.

_Neither does Promfrey. She likes empty beds in her wing. less work for her._

I smirked. I would laugh if I could, but I feel that would be painful.

"You know what I feel? I feel you are trying to deter me from giving you your potions."

What?! No I'm not?!

I tried to look away but there is only so far I can look without moving my head. When I looked back, Severus rolled his eyes and uncorked the pain potion...

_grrrrrreat_... Quickly the potion taking was complete.

"There. Was that so hard?"

I glared with a pout. I'm not some little kid.

"Oh really I couldn't tell."

I'm not!

The man smirked.

"Are you annoyed with my presence?"

Normally, I would be, but it's kind of refreshing after a long day of no talking to anyone. Are you annoyed to be here, taking care of me?

"Normally, I would be, but I find it more appealing to talk to you then the dunderhead kids I teach everyday.

Dunderhead? What does that mean?

"It is a word defining someone who is thickheaded or well, stupid."

I like it. Dundehead. I use to call my older brother a big oaf. If I see him again, I'll have to give him the new nickname of Dunderhead...

My mood began to fade when I thought of Thor. What will he think when he finds out I'm a monster? Did he even know? Did fath- Odin tell him?

Suddenly a hand rested on my shoulder.

Oops. He heard that.

"I do not know what it is like to have siblings, but if you would like to talk about anything, I will listen. It will help you heal, even just a little."

I don't know how I got here, but I was very grateful for meeting this man and the Madam Pomfrey. I could have ended up a prisoner to some world or dead, but instead, I ended up here. Thank you, Severus.

Severus nods and walks to the curtain.

"Get some sleep, Loki. I will see you in the morning."

Goodnight Severus.

Shortly, after he left, I fell asleep once again.


	3. Chapter 3

The days began to blend together. The only thing keeping me from going even more insane then I already am, was Severus' visits. His visits, at least, told me when it was the start of a new day and the end of a day. With my magic weak, healing was taking a lot longer then usual and I spent most of my time sleeping.

Today, I woke up to find Madame Promfey speaking to the elderly woman with the pointy hat.

"I understand the Headmaster will like to speak with my patient, but he is unable to speak at the moment, let alone swallow a potion or food. Albus will have to wait."

"I understand that, but the Headmaster is becoming impatient. It's been over two weeks. The students who come to the medical wing wonder and gossip about the closed off bed. Mister Potter and his friends have been found snooping outside the Wing more than once."

"No wonder Mister Potter has been complaining about a stomach ache when nothing is wrong with the boy."

What are they talking about? Who is this Mister Potter? Where is Severus?

Suddenly, Severus walks in with the potions.

Thank the gods! Finally!

"Sorry I'm late, I found Potter wondering the hall just outside the hospital wing."

"See! The students are suspicious!"

"Suspicious of what Minerva? There is nothing to be suspicious about. We are healing a wounded man who needed help, nothing more."

Snape takes his seat by my bed.

"Good morning. I hope those two didn't ignore your presence to much."

I glared. Of course they did!

"Oh dear! I didn't see you were awake!"

I rolled my eyes.

Who is this Mister Potter? And why is my presence causing an uproar among your school?

Severus began to give me my potions. 

_Mister Potter is a very popular student at this school. His fame is legendary even before he knew about it. It's a pretty long and sad story, but he is also a student known for getting into trouble often. As for the suspicion..._

Snape sighed. 

_Children and their imaginations. One rumor, they are spreading, is that the Headmaster has resurrected a powerful wizard from the dead. Interesting, right?_

I stared, blankly, at Severus.

You've got to be kidding me...Why doesn't your Headmaster tell the students about me being healed here?

_Because we don't know who you are and if you are dangerous to the students._

That's understandable...You haven't told anyone that you have been speaking to me?

_No. If I did, they would make me ask you questions that I don't think you are well enough to answer yet. You still need rest._

Thank you. That was nice of you.

_It's not a problem, Loki._

Madam Pomfrey came into view, looking at Severus with concern.

"Severus? Severus?! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Poppy have you checked his throat today?"

"Not yet."

Promfrey moves to the other side of the bed.

"I should do that now while you are awake."

She gently began to massage my throat. The pain was lessened, thanks to the potion. Suddenly, I felt myself swallow a little. It surprised me and it hurt a bit.

_That's a good sign. It means you nerves are healing quite nicely._

"Well, that's a good sign. It means you are healing. That's exciting news! Soon you may be able to get to eat some soup."

Food sounds so good right now. She had to bring up food, didn't she?

Severus smirked a little and stood up.

"I should take my leave. I must get ready for my first class."

"I as well. Good-bye Poppy and I shall tell Albus of the man's healing."

"Good-bye, you two."

Bye Severus.

_I will see you later tonight._

The day went by quickly again. I had a nap in the afternoon, watched Madam Pomfrey changed my dressings, and waited for night to come. While waiting for Severus's arrival, I began to doze off until I was awoken by whispering near my bed.

"Who is he?"

"Hush, Ron, he'll wake up."

"Sorry."

"Um, Guys..."

I couldn't see who the voices belonged to, but I could feel their magic and I glared in their direction. I guess the one voice finally noticed me. I was very annoyed. Suddenly, two boys and a girl were reveled from under a cloak. I continued to glare.

"Hello Sir, my name is Harry and this is Ron and Hermoine. Sorry to wake you... What's your name?"

I continued to glare. These three must be some of the curious students. I am not amused with their presence.

"I don't know about this Harry. He looks angry."

"Well I would be too, if strangers woke me up while resting. I told you two this was a bad idea."

"And a very bad idea it was. Potter, once again in trouble with his two faithful minions, following right behind. You three have lost 20 points for your house...each. And detention with Flich for a saturday."

Oh boy, Severus's timing was wonderful. I had no idea what to do with these kids here.

The red haired boys face paled and the girl and other boy looked at their feet in shame.

"Bloody hell! 20 points each!"

"Ron!...sorry Professor."

"Sorry Professor Snape."

The three left silently back to wherever they came from.

"Sorry for Potter and his friends bothering you. They are not allowed here unless in need of medical attention."

You came at the right time. Which one was Mister Potter?

"Mister Harry Potter. And his friends were Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They are almost never separated from each other. Troublemakers are what they are."

I see. This Mister Potter gave me all their first names and then asked for mine.

"That may not be the last of them. Now that they have seen you, they may come back to ask questions."

Thank you for the warning.

I smirked as Snape took his sit by my bed, spelling the potions into my system.

"It seems you had a pretty eventful day today."

You know, the usual. Getting to know new people and all that from the comfort of my hospital bed.

"Indeed. You may be even more popular, before you even know it."

I rolled my eyes.._.grrrrreat_. Just what I wanted.

"I will be keeping my eye on those three to make sure no rumors spread. I don't want to find any other students bothering you...until you are well of course."

Sounds great...can't wait until I'm better.

Snape smirked.

"I can't wait until you can talk. I feel you will feel more up for banter when you are better."

i smirked.

You have no idea, Severus.

"I should let you get some sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday so there will be no classes. I will be here for your afternoon potion."

Alright...Will you be able to stay longer, so I have someone to talk to?

"I could...if you will like my company."

Yes, please.

"Very well, good night."

Good night Severus and if I ever see those kids again, you will be the first to know.

I smirked at him as he left.

_Good._


	4. Chapter 4

I don't remember much now, but I remember a woman's voice and someone shaking my arm. I couldn't wake up. It was dark and empty. I felt alone and it felt like my whole being was on fire. Suddenly, I felt a cool hand against my forehead and...

_Loki? Wake up._

My eyes opened heavily.

What happened?

_You have a fever, Loki. Promfrey came to me, saying you were having a nightmare and she couldn't wake you._

What time is it?

_4:00am. How do you feel?_

Severus, I'm sorry for waking you. I'm fine. You should get some sleep.

_I'll be fine. Remember, I have the weekend to get rest. _

Severus made a move to remove his hand and I panicked.

_Loki? _

I feel like I'm on fire and your hand is really nice and cool. Plus, I can barely keep my eyes focused...I'm sorry.

I felt him replace his hand.

Thank you.

_No problem, Loki_.

You don't have to stay here the whole rest of the night, just until I fall asleep.

_I'll watch over you, Loki. Get some sleep. We will see how you are in the morning._

I fell asleep shortly after. It was the next morning when I realized Severus never left my bedside. He had replaced his hand with a cool washcloth.

"Severus kept an eye on you all night, you know. I finally got him to rest an hour or so ago. Don't worry, he's sleeping on the bed next to yours. He wouldn't leave very far from you. He won't sleep long either. Severus wants to check on your health before you get your potions."

I couldn't turn my head, but knowing he was still here made me relax a little. Madam Pomfrey did her usual morning checkup on me and after attempting my throat again, she deemed me able to swallow my potions and and some broth and water on my own. Gods, I was excited to eat some real food, even if it is just broth.

_How are you feeling today? _

Severus?! You rest some more. You didn't have stay with me all night.

Severus came into my view. He looked like he usually does, but I could tell he was tired.

_I had to make sure your fever didn't get worse. _

He placed his hand on my forehead, once again, and I felt relief wash over me.

_You're still warm. How do you feel?_

I'm hungry and my head hurts. How are you? 

_I'm fine Loki. I'm not the one who had a nightmare that created a high fever._

He raised his eye brow at me in question.

I can't remember the dream well, I remember the emptiness.

_Maybe what put you in this state._

I tried to avert my eyes. Maybe.

_You can talk about it to me, whenever you want. _

Thank you, but I don't know if I will be able to talk about it.

He moved a stray hair from my eyes and placed his hand on my shoulder.

_I understand...as for your potions. I heard you can swallow now. That's a good start._

After I was given my potions, I was given my fist bowl of broth. My eyes lit up with happiness. I was sooooo hungry.

Severus smirked.

_You're like a child in a candy store._

I mock glared. I haven't eaten in weeks, months maybe...and now i want candy.

Severus rolled his eyes.

Let's just say, even though I was not related to Thor, I had a large appetite. After five bowls of broth and seven glasses of water, I was finally satisfied.

Madam Pomfrey stared at me in shock before speaking

"I have never seen someone eat that much before."

"Well, Poppy, he was hungry.

I smirked. Yes I was.

Severus stayed with me the rest of the morning as he monitored my fever. His company made the day go by smoother. He would talk about his dunderhead students and what chaos they caused in this classroom. The stories were quite amusing. It reminded me of Thor and I as children, always causing trouble. My mood changed and of course _he_ noticed.

_Is everything alright, Loki. Do you not feel well?_

I'm fine, just remembering better times.

_Care to share?_

I don't know...you would have to know everything.

_I have time. _

Well...have you ever read Norse mythology?

_A little. Once you told me me your name was Loki, I wanted to brush up on it just in case you happened to be The Loki. _

You are a very smart man, Severus.

He smirked.

_Thank you. _

So, you know of my brother, Thor.

_God of Thunder?_

Yes, when we were children, we were always together. I knew our friends didn't like me. They always looked at me differently. I used magic to fight, instead of brute strength. It wasn't until recently that I found out I was adopted...That I was half Frost Giant. I was the monster my "father" told us about at night. I _am_ a monster! And no one told me! I...I felt betrayed and I wanted to prove to Odin that I was an Odinson, not a Frost Giant...but my plan failed. Now that I think about it, I was so blinded by hate and betrayal, I think I could have done things differently, if I didn't feel so...so lost...Well, I ended up fighting Thor on the Bifrost and we ended up danging off of it. I gave up once my "father" said what I did could not help. I let go and I fell. I fell into the void, the emptiness,...and I fell for a very long time.

_And you ended up here._

My eyes began to water.

Yes. I ended up here, thinking I was as good as dead.

I felt Severus's rough fingers gently wipe the tears falling down my face.

I'm a monster...

He held my hand.

_I may not know what it's like to be lied to by family...especially for so long, but I can assure you, Loki, you are no monster. Just because you are different doesn't mean you are a monster. I can show you that. This world is full of different people._

I attempted to move my hand to hold his, but I couldn't yet, he gave my hand a squeeze.

Thank you, Severus. You are so kind to me. You and Madam Pomfrey.

You're welcome...you must be hungry. It's already the afternoon. Dobby!

I made a confused look.

Dobby?

_Dobby is an house elf that works at Hogwarts. _

Suddenly a small creature appeared.

"I have brought Master Loki's bowls of broth, Master Snape."

"Good. Thank you Dobby."

Once Snape took the tray, Dobby just disappeared. I smiled.

_Many different people. _


	5. Chapter 5

After I finished my five bowls, I was given my potion. Severus took a quick leave to get some lunch and then grab some work to do. I told him he didn't have to stay, but he insisted. I still had the fever and he wanted to make sure it didn't get worse. While he was gone, I decided to close my eyes for a while. As I was resting, I could hear Pomfrey working on other patients when suddenly I heard my curtain move. I opened one eye and didn't see anyone.

"Hey, mister...i'm sorry to bother you again. I'm Harry. We met the other night."

I inwardly sighed. Severus wasn't kidding. I glared in the direction of this Mister Potter's voice.

"I was just curious what your name was. And why you are here?"

Severus needs to come back now! Shouldn't this kid be at his punishment today?

"Sir? Can't you speak?"

Ding, ding, ding! The boy has finally got the answer right. I glared harder.

"Oh...I'm sorry. You must be frustrated not being able to talk to anyone."

Well, yes, I would if it wasn't for Severus.

Suddenly, I heard those purposeful footsteps.

Severus! The Potter boy is back and under that cloak!

Severus, moved the curtain silently.

"Mister Potter! Remove the cloak. Now."

Potter slowly removed the cloak and looked down at his feet.

"Shouldn't you be at your detention, Potter?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry Sir. I just wanted to know who was here. I didn't know he couldn't talk...Is he going to alright, Sir?"

"He will be fine, if he gets his rest and is not disturbed."

"Yes Sir."

"The question now is what to do for your detention. You disobeyed my orders."

Have him serve it here. He can change the washcloth for my fever, so you can get some work done.

I smirked in Potter's direction.

You know, since he is soooooo curious.

_What if he finds out I can speak to you? Would that be alright?_

If he swears he won't tell anyone. If so, i give you permission to give him his punishment. You seem to scare him.

_I scare everyone. _

Not me.

Severus rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Well, I guess you can severe your detention here for the rest of the day...and tomorrow, Potter. Maybe than, you will stay out of trouble."

"But Sir!"

"You will be in charge of changing the washcloth for his fever."

"But Sir!"

"No, "buts" Mister Potter. If you are so curious to meet our residential patient then you shouldn't mind spending the weekend here."

Severus sat down in his chair next to my bed and began grading papers. I could hear Potter sigh in defeat, as he replaced the washcloth on my forehead and sat down in a chair that i didn't know existed on the opposite side of my bed.

You would think he would be more grateful to spend time with me.

I huffed mentally. Severus made a small laugh and shook his head. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Potter glare at Severus.

Does the boy have any questions for me?

_Most likely._

"So Mr. Potter? Do you have any questions concerning our patient?"

"Oh, ummmm... I would like to know his name, but he can't speak so..."

"If I was going to tell you what I know, would you promise to keep it a secret? It will not be in his best interest, if people come barging in here asking questions."

Severus glared evenly at Potter.

"I understand Sir. I promise."

"And if I find others with any knowledge I give you, I am given permission to give you whatever punishment I wish to give at anytime."

"By who?!"

"By him."

Severus motions to me and when Mister Potter looks at me, I give him a hard blink in affirmation.

"Wait?...How did-?!"

"His name is Loki. Never say his name outside of here, until he is able to speak. Got it."

"Yes Sir... How?"

"We speak to each other through mind reading. How else did I know you were under your cloak, Potter."

Potter whipped his head to me and I smirk in triumphant.

Stupid boy.

"I would be carful Mr Potter. I've only known him for almost a month and I can tell he likes to cause trouble for others."

"A real Slytherin then, Professor."

"...Indeed."

A what? What's a Slytherin?

"Slytherian is a house, here, at Hogwarts. Slytherin students are known for their sly and trickster like nature."

Trickster nature? Sounds just like me. I like it.

Severus gave a small laugh.

"What did he say, Professor?"

"He likes the idea of being a Slytherin. He said it sounds just like him."

What house is Potter in? How many houses are there?

"Mr Potter is a Gryffindor. Known for their bravery and running into trouble without thinking. There are also Ravenclaw which are known for being smart and Hufflepuff which are known for...well staying out of trouble."

"Hey! Not all Gryffindors run off looking for trouble."

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase that. Gryffindor is known for its bravery and for Potter who always gets into trouble."

I laughed inwardly and smiled widely. Today was very entertaining.

"Hey! I feel outnumbered here!"

"Oh calm down, Mr Potter. You're outnumbered by one."

Potter sighed and glared at the both of us, as he changed the washcloth.


	6. Chapter 6

"Um...what happened to his voice, anyway?"

"He has broken his neck and managed to damage many of the nerves, which has affected his voice and ability to swallow. He is gradually getting better though."

"Why would you trust me with knowing that he can talk to you?"

"He is the one who made up your new detention. I think it's becuase he is bored and would like someone to pick on, since I can't visit for very long during the week."

"Oh,...he must be lonely."

"I would say he's enjoying today."

Severus smirked and I smiled back in agreement as my eyes began to grow heavy with sleep.

"Did Madam Pomfrey put you in charge of him?"

"Sort of...he was acting like a child and wouldn't take his medicine."

Hey! I am NOT a child! I glared at Severus, but then I yawned. Thus, my glare was ruined.

_Get some sleep, Loki. it'll help with your fever._

"Let him sleep Mister Potter. Enough questions for now. Oh, and a house elf brought your homework down for you."

"Great...Thanks Professor."

After a while it became silent and I drifted off into sleep. I woke up in time for dinner, as I felt the washcloth be replaced.

_You're up in time to eat. Dobby just sent for our dinners._

Is the boy still here?

_He'll be back after he eats._ _Hungry?_

Yes. Famished.

After Severus helped me with my food, Pomfrey checked over my wounds and vitals. She said my ribs have healed quite quickly, but to me that was expected. My magic has been getting stronger, the more I rested. I was now able to move my arms and hands, for now. My neck is still too fragile to move too much at once. I'm excited though. I can write and read again.

I would like a book, Severus.

_What do you like to read? _

I would like to learn more about your school. 

_I'll find you some first year books for you to read. _

That would be great. Thank you Severus.

It felt really weird moving my arms, hands, and fingers again, but once Severus arrived with the books, it felt like nothing even happened. Madam Pomfrey came in with a pad of paper and quill.

"This is for you, Young Man. So you can write anything you need."

Thank you, Madam.

"You're welcome, dear."

I'm surprised she didn't ask me for my name.

_She probably thought you will tell us when you are ready._

Once she left, Mister Potter walked in and I began writing on my pad of paper.

"I'm back Professor Snape."

Hello Harry Potter.

Potter's widened and he smiled.

"Hey you can move your arms now! That's great."

I smiled and returned to a book about Hogwart's history. The rest of the night was pretty silent. As I read book after book, Potter did homework and Severus graded papers. Too soon, it became 7pm and Mr Potter had to go back to his dorms.

"Goodnight. I will be here tomorrow after breakfast."

"Goodnight Mister Potter."

Goodbye Mister Potter. Sleep Well.

Harry gave an awkward wave, before quietly exiting the room.

Today went well.

_Indeed. You got to meet a new person, you are able to move your arms now, your fever is gone, and we managed to keep Potter out of trouble and doing his homework for once. "_

I smiled.

"Now time for your potions, once again."

After Severus let me handle the potions and swallowing them myself, I felt more confident on my healing. I also noticed Severus still looked really tired.

You should go get some rest.

_I will. And...I believe you will need a new pile of books for tomorrow. Are you enjoying the books. _

Yes. The history of this place and the houses are very interesting. The books on spells and charms are really good and slightly different from the books where I'm from. The books on potions are very interesting; there are so many puzzles and knowledge to the craft. It fits you perfectly.

_Fits me perfectly? _

Yes. You give off an aura of mystery and knowledge, making yourself quite intimidating.

_Are you intimidated?_

...No.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

_Were you intimidated? _

I mock glared at him.

Ok, I was...but only a little.

Severus gave a small chuckle, rolling his eyes.

"Get some rest and don't stay up reading all night. I will see you in the morning."

Goodnight Severus.

The next morning, I awoke to find Severus by my side already and next to him a larger pile of books.

Severus, good morning.

He looked up at me.

_Good morning, Loki. Did you sleep well?_

Yes I did. What books did you bring?

_Well, I brought second and third year books in all the subjects from yesterday and I also found a book on mythology creatures in our world. I thought you might find it interesting._

May I read that one first. 

_Sure. _

He handed me the book on the creatures in this world.

Then after I took my morning potions, all by myself may I add, Mister Potter came back from breakfast.

"Good Morning."

"Good morning, Mister Potter."

Good morning, Mister Potter.

Harry smiled and sat down in the chair he used yesterday and started his homework. He glanced at all of the books next to my bed.

"He's reading school books?!"

"He wanted to learn more on Hogwarts and what the school teaches. He finished the first year textbooks yesterday."

"Wicked!"

"He is NOT helping you with your homework, Potter."

Harry's excitement deflated instantly. I smiled.

What year are you in Mister Potter?

"Im in my third year, Sir."

What's your favorite subject?

"I enjoy Defense Against the Dark Arts the most. Which one do you like so far, from reading?"

All of them. If I had to pick, it would be Potions. I enjoy puzzles.

"Of course you do...You have got to be a Slytherin."

Severus smirked and I smiled. I haven't noticed how often I have been smiling until now. Even though I'm confined to a bed, I like it here. My mind is at peace.

_I'm glad you are happy, Loki. You mind was all turmoil when I first met you. _

I don't know how many times I can thank you for your help, Severus.

_There is no need. All I ask is you get better._

I will.


	7. Chapter 7

Many days went by and my magic became strong and strong. I spent my breakfasts and dinners with Severus on the week days. When Mister Potter had the time, he visited as well. Severus spent his weekends in the medical wing with me and on some days, to Severus's surprise, Potter even joined us. I have read all seven years of text books and I have now dived into the advanced books for different subjects. My meals improved to meats and vegetables. And I am now getting my neck checked by Madam Promfrey and Severus.

"Well, It looks like your neck has fully healed. Let's try your voice first."

"Let's start with your name, young man."

"L-Loki. M-My name is Loki."

"Excellent! Now Severus, if you don't mind helping Mr. Loki move his head from side to side."

Severus gently handled the sides of my head. I won't admit it out loud, but I was really nervous. After so long, I felt like my head wasn't suppose to move.

_Relax, Loki. I'll make sure nothing goes wrong._

I relaxed visibly, when I felt his hands holding my head. He gently moved my head from side to side.

_Did you feel any pain? _

No, it's just uncomfortable.

_That's normal. You're muscles are stiff._

"Good, good. Now up and down."

We repeat these motions three times and then I was asked to roll my shoulders back and forth.

"Very good. I am happy to say, you have a clean bill of health, youn- Loki. i will inform the Headmaster. He will be happy to finally get premission from me to enter the medical wing."

"Thank you, Madame."

"No problem. It's my job."

She patted my leg, before walking off to get this Headmaster. I turned to Severus.

"Finally, I can thank you vocally. Thank you Severus. Truly. "

"I'm glad you are better. It's nice to hear you speak. You have a nice voice."

I smiled shyly. I am definitely not use to these complements.

_You know I can still hear you, right?_

I looked at Severus with a mock glare.

"Can't leave me to my thoughts, can you?"

I smirked. Now that I'm better, don't think I won't get you back.

_We'll see._

He smirked, but before I could comment back, the doors to the room opened and an elderly man walked up to my bed.

"Hello Loki. It's good to finally speak to you. How are you feeling?"

"I am well, Sir. Thanks to Madam Pomfrey and Severus."

The elderly man's eyes lit up in a weird way, when I mentioned Severus.

"Good. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am Headmaster of Hogwarts. Have you heard of Hogwarts before?"

"No, Sir. Not until Severus brought me the school's textbooks."

"Ah, you've read some of the textbooks?"

"All of them, Headmaster. Loki started reading the advanced books."

The man's eyes widened in slight surprise.

"This school. I find it very interesting."

"That's good. Do you have anywhere to live?"

"No...no sir..."

"How would you like to work at Hogwarts?"

Madam Pomfrey marched up to the headmaster, once she heard the question.

"Albus! He just got his bill of health to leave the medical wing, but he still needs to take it easy."

" I was thinking of more of a tutoring job, Poppy. It will be by appointment on any subject, since he is knowledgeable of every textbook already."

"I would love the opportunity, but I have no where to stay."

"As you know, Hogwarts is a magical place and the school has already added a suite for you. It will be in the dungeons, across from Severu's suite."

I looked to Severus. I believe my eyes showed my relief to be able to be near someone I know. Severus gave a small smile. But Madam Pomfrey was apprehensive.

"Are you sure the dungeons are a good idea?"

"He will be fine. I will watch over him. Plus, he will be quite at home, for it has been determined that Loki is a pure Slytherin. He will be able to handle himself. Even his clothing is the right color."

I chuckled. It was true, excluding the gold trim, my clothes were "Slytherin green" as Severus calls it.

"The dungeons will be just fine."

"Very good. Now tonight at dinner, you will be introduced to the students and these rumors will be put to rest. You won't have to worry about you duties, until tomorrow. At breakfast, I will give you your instructions."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"You're welcome, my boy. Welcome to the staff."

As Dumbledore left, I smiled at Severus. I'm grateful you are all giving me a place to stay.

_Hogwarts welcomes all who are in need of a home away from home._


	8. Chapter 8

Now the challenge I had to face was walking. Just standing was difficult. I had Severus on one side, supporting me, and Madam Pomfrey on another.

How embarrassing...

_You know I could just let go._

I glared at Severus. That's cruel.

_You don't think I can be cruel._

I didn't say that. From the stories Potter tells me, you are quite a strict professor.

_And what's so bad about that._

Nothing,...it's admirable.

I saw Severus' eyes widened in slight shock.

Thor and I had many different teachers because none could control us when we decided to cause mischief.

_How did you learn anything?_

I chuckled inwardly.

Mother took over our teachings...

Severus smirked and shook his head. Then Madam Pomfrey spoke up, interrupting our conversation.

"I think we should exercise your legs before you head to your new home."

"SIt down for a while, Loki. We'll take our time to your room and take breaks. You will need to rest a bit before dinner."

I sat on the bed with a huff as Madam Pomfrey helped me excerise my legs. They felt heavy and weak. I frowned.

"This is going to take forever."

"You waited this long. I think you have the patience to make a slow walk to you room."

"I started to think I was going to be in this bed forever."

"Oh dear, that would be dreadful."

Madam Pomfrey patted my leg.

"It wasn't to bad after a while. I had good company."

I smiled a thankful smile.

"I'm so use to you two and even Mister Potter that Im kind of nervous to meet others."

"Don't worry...Severus and I will be there and Harry is in the crowd of students.

"Thank you...I think."

Suddenly, I felt a large hand rub small light circles on my back. It felt soothing.

_Are you alright? _

I don't know. I'm not acting like myself. I never cared what others thought. I...I guess I just think they won't see me for who I am, but just see a monster...like everyone at home.

_You are no monster here. You are man with great knowledge of magic. That is an admirable trait here. _

I smiled and started to stand again, gaining confidence.

"Well, let us try again."

It took a long time. A long long LONG time. Ok, Severus said it was only a 45- 50 minute walk, but for me, it was grueling. Everyone at home would likely be laughing their asses off right now, at my weakness. Luckily, all the students were in class, so we didn't run into anyone...which reminds me...

"Severus, don't you have a class to teach?"

Severus helped me onto my new couch as I inspected my home...Home...yes, I like the idea of it.

" I took the day off to help Poppy with you. "

"Oh. Well, thank you for taking off class time to help me, Severus."

Severus gave a loud sigh and cocked his head at me.

"What?"

"Why do you keep thanking me? Hearing you voice and having you out of the medical wing is thanks enough."

"You saved my life, Severus. I couldn't thank you enough. Your potions worked wonders."

"And to think, I may have never met you if you did not refuse to take my potions."

I smirked and began to chuckle lightly.

" I would have gone insane."

"Truly. Would you like to get some rest before dinner? I will come get you to help you there."

"I was tired, but when Severus made a move to get up. I grabbed his wrist. I shook my head.

"No. You can stay here."

Severus sat back down on the couch, but I didn't let go of his wirst. I closed my eyes and we sat in silence.

"So, what are they serving for dinner?"

I heard Severus lightly chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

After an hour, Severus lightly shook me awake to start our long trek to the dining hall. He wanted to make sure we got there before the students, so I could get settled in. When we finally got to the dining hall, we stood in front of two very large doors. My nerves started to get to me again, but not for the same reason. Flashbacks of home and entering the throne room to report to my so called "father".

_Calm down, Loki. You're not at home. You're safe._

I turned to Severus. I'm safe here.

_Yes. Hogwarts is the safest place for the students and professors alike. _

What if it is no longer safe?

_Then I will defend it. The best way I can._

Severus sighed and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

_Come, You need to sit and rest before the swarm of dunderheads get here._

I give a forced smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to argue with you."

"You are going through a tough time, Loki. It's understandable. I just want you to know, the past is the past. Make this, the present, your future. "

"...Thank you."

We walked into the dining hall and the first thing I noticed was the surge of magic coming from inside. I looked up to see a beautiful night sky and on the ceiling! And floating candles floated above the tables.

_Beautiful, isn't it._

"It is. The magic is strong."

"It's Dumbledore's magic that created the sky which changes with time of day and weather."

"That's convenient."

We walked the full room passing the long tables for the students and made our way to the head table. Severus sat me down at the end of the table near a door. Wait, a door?

"Severus?

I glared at him.

"Yes?"

"Is that a door that leads to the hallway?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't we use that door?!"

"Because one of the best moments for each student is walking into the Great Hall, seeing the sky and walking under it for the first time. I thought it would be nice for you too, since it's your first time here."

Why does he have to do nice things for me. He makes me feel warm and horrible at the same time. I looked away in embarrassment.

"That...That was a nice gesture of you. A great start to my new life here."

He smiled and patted my leg.

_Now just breathe. The students will like you and if not they are required to tolerate you._

I rolled my eyes. You are sooooooo helpful sometimes.

_You're welcome._

Our banter was cut short when the Headmaster and Mc...errr I don't remember her name.

_Minerva._

Yes! Thank you Sever- HEY! Stop that!

"Loki, Good to see you out and about. How do you feel?"

"Still getting use to walking again, but well rested, Sir."

"It's nice to meet you again, Loki, my name is Minerva McGonagall."

"Pleasure to meet you Minerva."

"We should get seated, the children will be here soon as well as the other professors."

Greeeat...I felt Severus's hand pat my leg.

_It'll be alright. If it helps, just look for a familiar face. Oh and he'll be at the table to the far left. _

Thank you Severus.

All too soon, the professors I had yet to meet came in and I was introduced. I met a Professor Hagrid, Sprout, and Lupin. Now the students started to file in. Once a couple students looked up at the head table did the gossip start flying. I did what Severus said, I looked for Harry Potter. He walked in with his two friends, Wealsey and Granger. Ms. Granger looked up at me and turned to Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter's head shot up at the head table. He grinned and waved. I give a small smile and nodded my head. As his two friends gave him questioning looks. Then Dumbledore began his speech...

"Welcome students! As you have already guessed, we have a new professor. He has just been given the ok to leave the medical wing and he will be a tutor for any subject a student may need help with."

_Stand up Loki._

I stood so the whole student body could see me.

"Everyone meet Professor Loki. For tutoring, you will need to ask your professor for a tutoring slip, fill out the information including name, year, and subject matter. The slip will be sent to Professor Loki and a notice will be sent by him to the student personally with the time and day of your tutoring session. You could always ask him in person as well. He will be around the castle and his office will be in the dungeons near the potions room and Professor Snape's office."

Once his speech was over, dinner began and I must say I have never seen this much food in such a long time. I almost cried in joy...almost. And the food was delicious that I even forgot about the students staring and their gossip.

"The students are likely very happy your office is near the potions classroom."

"You think that will be my first tutoring session?"

"Most likely."

"It may be Transfiguration. They have a big essay coming up."

"I didn't think the subjects are really that hard."

"To you they are not."

The dinner went well. As it ended, Severus had us wait until everyone was gone, so we can make our trip down to my room in peace. When we finally got to the room, I was exhausted. Severus helped me to my new bedroom and laid me on the bed. I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"Severus..."

"Loki?"

"This bed...is so much more comfortable then the hospital wing."

I heard Severus chuckle.

"Would you like to change into something more suitable for sleeping?"

'I... too tired..."

"Alright. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight Loki."

"Goodnight, Severus."


	10. Chapter 10

I, apparently, was knocked out for the rest of the night, until I heard a knocking on my door. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the door.

"Loki? It's almost time for breakfast. Are you awake?"

"Yes. I'm up."

I finally made it the door and opened it. I yawned.

"Good morning Severus. "

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you...Um...I should probably get dressed."

I made my way to my room, while Severus stood in the lounge area waiting for me. When I made it to my room, I went to the closet and picked out some clothes, when I dawned on me. I don't have any clothes in this world. Hogwarts must have provided them with the room. This school continues to surprise me.

I struggled to put some pants on and as I began to try to get a shirt on, I felt a stiff pain in my neck and shoulders. I felt slightly embarrassed when I realized I needed to ask for help. And Severus at that... I groaned inwardly. I feel so weak.

"Severus?"

"Is everything alright?"

'I'm...having difficulty... getting a shirt on...my neck is really stiff."

Severus quietly opened the door and walked in. I averted my eyes trying not to show my embarrassment.

"It's alright. I can help. The stiffness is likely because of sleeping, but if you don't mind, I want to check the nerves."

"Alright..."

Severus sat me down on the bed and he began checking the nerves, putting pressure on each nerve. Then suddenly he began massaging my neck. I made a sound of delight...which I would never make intentionally, mind you, as the stiffness began to fade. I didn't even notice that I closed my eyes until Severus spoke up.

'It seems you will have to have the muscles massaged before bed and when you wake up, until the muscles loosen. I can ask Madam Pomfrey for a muscle relaxing cream. It's nothing bad. Your muscles are just use to not moving that the moving around you did yesterday tired them out."

"Thank you..."

Severus grabbed my shirt and helped me raise my arms and put the shirt over my head. Before I could grab my button down shirt, Severus had already grabbed it and helped me move my arms through the sleeves. Before I knew it, he was buttoning my shirt for me. I could feel my cheeks redden. Gods, I hope no one at home is watching...

"There. Are you ready for food?"

"Yes. Thank you."

I smiled as Severus helped me make my way to the Dining Hall. I realized that I have never had someone like Severus around. He is the first person who doesn't just goes around pretending to like me. He likes me, because I'm me. Well...until he finds out how much of a monster I am.

_Why are you doubting yourself?_

You need to stop listening into my thoughts, Severus.

_My apologies, but you think too much when we walk these halls. I can almost feel the wheels in your head turning rapidly. Is it something you need to get off your chest? _

No...no, it's nothing really. You're right I think too much on these walks. I'm sorry.

"Well then, how about a conversation?"

"About what?"

"Are you nervous?"

"For what?... Oh my first day! I forgot! Did I need to prepare anything?!"

"Calm down. You are a tutor, not a professor so you don't have to worry about any lesson plans. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. I just forgot...which is not like me at all."

"It's alright. You still have yet to settle in. First a good meal will help."

"I am hungry...Are we there yet?"

Severus chuckled. And before I knew it we were at the Dining Hall doors. Wow, having a conversation does make the walk faster.

_I told you. _

Stop that!

Severus smiled as we walked to the Head Table. The Headmaster greeted us with that weird look again...it's starting to freak me out.

"Good Morning to the both of you. Did you sleep well, Loki?"

"Yes Sir."

"Are you ready for today?"

"I hope so."

"Don't worry, my boy. Severus will be showing you your office and he will be checking in on you between classes."

"Everything will be fine, Loki."

After breakfast which was another great feast, Severus and I made our why back to the dungeons.

"Don't you have a class soon?"

"No, the Headmaster gave me free class periods after breakfast and lunch, so I can help you."

"That was...kind of him."

"Yes it was..."

"So, how close is my office from your classroom?"

"It is just a little aways down the hall."

"Perfect. So can i visit your classes and see what a real potions class is like? I can hide in the back, so I don't disturb you or the students."

"If you wish. It will be very mundane."

"It will be interesting to me though. I will see how much I remember from the books."

"I wish all my students were as eager to learn as you are."

"Well thank you. Where I lived, learning and reading about subjects such as history, medicine, and even magic was not noteworthy, even feminine to all the men except me.

"Well, you are not in that world anymore. Here, you are an exceptionally knowledgeable and strong wizard."

I couldn't believe how much my face burned at the compliment. I almost thought I was just hearing things. I...I didn't even know how to respond.

_You don't need to respond. _

My eyes shot up to Severus and if I didn't know any better, I think my face got even redder. Severus placed his hands on my shoulders and squeezed lightly.

_Don't let any other tell you otherwise._

"Thank you, Severus. Truly."

Once we made it to my office, i noticed a large portrait. The portrait was of a knight with blond hair and blues eyes with his helmet tucked under his shoulder...grrrrrreat he reminds me of Thor.

"Hello, young man. Are you the new owner of this office?"

I stared blankly at the portrait...the talking portrait.

"Severus...Did the portrait just talk to me?"

Severus smiled lightly.

"This is the entry way to your office. You have to give the portrait your password to get to the door to your office."

"Do all the offices have one?"

"Yes, and rooms."

"My room has one?! I don't remember a portrait."

"You were too tired, every time we got to your rooms, to notice. The portrait just stands aside for you and me, for now."

"Oh..um...hello Sir. I am the new owner of this office. As for a password,..."

"It can be any word, Loki."

"Hmmmm...Big Oaf."

Severus chuckled and I smiled, deciding that was the perfect password. The portrait stood aside and my door to my office appeared.


	11. Chapter 11

Once I got into my office, the day began. It was uneventful, for the most part, until I got my first visit.

"Professor Loki? Sir?"

"Mr. Potter. Come in. How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you though? It's great you are out of the WIng and talking too."

"I'm doing much better. It'll take a while to gain my strength, but Professor Snape is helping and near by, if I need help."

"That's good. Well, speaking of Professor Snape, i should get to class. I'll see you around Sir. Oh, and will it be alright, if I bring my friends to meet you. They were pretty upset when I told them the details of my detentions"

"Hmm... I don't see why not. I won't have any appointments today."

"Thank you, Professor Loki!"

Harry smiled as he left for class. Throughout the day, I did visit Severus' classes and luckily no student noticed. I was curious about everything when it came to potions. I really wanted try to make a potion or two. Some time in the afternoon, Mr. Potter visited again with his two friends.

"Mr. Potter. Good to see you again. Mr Wealsey. Miss Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you again. This time under better circumstances."

Mr. Wealsey averted his eyes, as Miss Granger's face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"We're sorry about before, Professor Loki. I told Ron and Harry it was a bad idea."

I gave a half smile.

"It's alright, Miss Granger. No hard feelings."

"Have you gotten any appointments yet?"

"Not yet."

Suddenly Miss Granger slammed her hands on the desk.

"Can I get tutoring for all of my classes?! I have sooo many classes!"

I raised an eyebrow at her question.

"Mione, we all have a lot of classes. Plus, you're really smart. You don't need tutoring."

"If you want, Miss Granger, I can put aside a time for you everyday. You choose one subject each day to have me help you with. And you can bring Mr. Potter and Mr. Wealsey with you...like a study group."

Miss Granger beamed a bright smile.

"That'll be great! We have time after Potions! We'll come straight here!"

"Alright. Sounds good, Miss Granger."

Ron sighed in defeat.

"How'd I get dragged into this?!"

Before classes ended for the day, I managed to get two more tutoring appointments. One for Potions and one for Transfiguration. Not bad for day one. By dinner time, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

"Are you ready to head to dinner?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

Severus and I made our way up to the Dining Hall once again. I noticed some students eyeing us as we made our way there. I realized this was the first time, we walked out with more then a few students about. I wonder why they are staring? 

_They are liking staring at me, not you._

Why? 

_I'm not the person they would peg as helping people._

Really? I don't understand. You've helped me since the day I woke up?

It took a while for Severus to answer. I looked up at him and he sighed.

_I'm known to be a cold hearted person, Loki. I, more then likely, would not do this for anyone else._

I was confused. Then why did you help me? I'm not even the nicest person to get along with...I'm a liesmith, a monster.

_You are not a monster Loki. I helped you because... _

Suddenly we were at the Great Hall.

_I think we will talk more about this after dinner. _

"Alright...let's eat then."

I squeezed Severus's hand in reassurance. Dinner was pretty quiet. Whatever Severus was going to say, was making me nervous throughout the whole meal. I felt what he was going to say was something personal. We walked quietly back to the dungeons. I tried to think of something to say but it seem Severus was in deep thought and I really didn't know what to say. I've never felt this nervous before. When we made it to the dungeons, we headed to my quarters. Severus helped me sit down on the couch and he sat down next to me. Silence fell over us for a while.

"Severus, you don't have to tell me. It's alright, I don't need to know why. I really-"

"Loki."

"Severus?"

"Loki, I helped you because you treat me differently from others. You don't just tolerate my presence and you were willing to get to know me...the real me."

I placed my hand over his.

"I could say the same about you. All my life I had friends because they were my brother's friends and so they had to tolerate me. But you, you are the first real friend I ever had."

"I understand..."

Severus rubbed his left arm, which in turn, moved his shirt sleeve up a bit. That's when I noticed the marking on his arm. Without thinking, I held his arm still and moved up the rest of the sleeve. The full mark was visible. I heard Severus' breath hitch.

"This is not something you want to keep, Severus. This was made with a cruel intent. I can feeling the dark magic."

"I know...I've made my own fair share on mistakes, Loki. And this mistake, I can never get rid of."

"Hmm...I think I can though. It will take time, but I can make the curse dormant permanently."

"The one who put this mark on me will know and he will come after me someday."

"Well, I can take care of that too. I am pretty good at illusions. I have been deemed the god of mischief, you know."

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I have not forgotten that, Loki"

"Then I'll take care of that for you. Think of it as a thank you for everything you did for me already."

Severus took a deep breathe.

"You have no idea, how much this means to me. I have been living with this mistake, this horrible memory, for years and never had hope that I could change any of it."

"It'll be your own new start to life."

I gave Severus a small smile of reassurance before returning to the faded mark on his arm.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

" I..."

When I realized Severus stopped talking, I looked up to see him staring at me.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I believe for once in my life, everything is alright."

"You could say that again..."

I averted my eyes as my face reddened again. I felt Severus turn his hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. I looked up at Severus. He had a small smile on his face as he faced me. I couldn't help but smile back. Without realizing it, I yawned and leaned my head onto Severus' shoulder and I began to feel really tired. I barely realized Severus releasing my hand and replacing it with the other. His free arm wrapped around my back in a side hug. I was extremely comfortable.

"Severus."

"Yes, Loki?"

"I don't find you cold-hearted at all."


	12. Chapter 12

I don't remember falling asleep last night, but when I woke up I found myself sleeping in my bed. I had no idea what time it was. Then there was a knock on my door. It must be Severus. I made my way slowly out of bed and to the door.

"Good Morning Loki. Did you sleep well?"

"Morning. And I guess i did. I don't remember falling asleep."

"It's alright. It was your first full day moving around. How is your neck today?"

"A little stiff again."

"I brought the muscle relaxing cream for your neck. It'll help lessen the stiffness. "

"Thank you Severus."

He handed me the cream. I smiled and quickly went to the bedroom to freshen up and get changed. Once ready, i joined Severus in the sitting area.

"Ready to go, Loki."

"Yes. I'm famished."

Once breakfast was over, Severus led me to my office. It was my first real tutoring day.

_Are you nervous?_

No!

Severus raised his eyebrow.

Ok, maybe a little...

I crossed my arms and looked away from Severus with a pout. I could practically hear Severus roll his eyes.

"You will do fine, Loki. Remember, they have to tolerate you."

I smirked and shook my head.

"Thanks for the pep talk."

"That's what I'm here for."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. Severus then made his way to his classroom. I made myself comfortable, while I waited for Severus' potions class to end and for my first tutoring session of the day.

"Come in, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr Weasley."

"Good Morning, Professor Loki. I chose my first subject for today."

"And what will that be, Miss Granger?"

I leaned forward, folding my hands together on my desk.

"Today I want to learned all about you,...Professor."

I pulled a Severus and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe I am apart of your curriculum, Miss Granger. If I was, I would looove to hear what you already know about me."

"But Sir...You are like the smartest professor here! You read all the school books in about two months and retained all the information! How do you do it?! If only I could accomplish that!...I could! I could take on the ministry and their laws!

Gods, this is going to be a long session...

"Miss Granger."

Granger took a deep breath.

"Yes, Sir."

"Sit. Down."

Her checks turned bright red, as she took a seat with her two friends.

"You ok there, Mione?"

"Sorry... I got a little carried away..."

"Alright, Miss Granger...Let's make this session a "get to know everybody" day."

Ron groaned in boredom.

"But we know each other already, Sir!"

"Shut up, Mr. Wealsey. I don't know any of you...with the exception of Mr. Potter, of course."

Mr. Potter attempted to hide his laughter by coughing.

"Yes, Sir..."

"You can ask the first question, Miss Granger."

"Where did you study magic?"

"Home-schooled. Now, my turn. Mr. Wealsey. I know you don't want to be here, but is there any subject, you will like to understand more?"

"Ummm... Well... I'm pretty poor at Transfiguration. Last year, my wand broke, so I'm a little behind because I couldn't perform any of the spells correctly."

"Alright, Well we will make sure to work on that."

Suddenly, Mr Potter spoke up...

"Do you have a wand, Sir?"

"Not at the moment, Mr Potter. Once I'm able to walk without help, Sev-... Professor Snape is taking me to the wand shop."

"What happened to your wand?!"

"I never had a wand, Miss Granger."

"Never? Then how-?"

"I believe it's called wandless magic here."

"Bloody hell..."

"Mr. Weasley...don't make me take points from you on your second day of school."

"Sorry, Sir."

"That means your not only very smart, but really strong too!"

I was taken aback...to think I will be looked up to by these kids. It made me feel like I had a purpose.

"I'm... extremely flattered, Miss Granger."

She beamed a smile at me.

"You're welcome, Professor."

I gave a small smile and noticed time had flown by.

"It's looks like it's time for you three to get to your next class."

The three students stood up.

"Thank you, Sir!"

"Until our next session. Oh, and Miss Granger."

"Yes, Sir?"

"You better have a subject picked this next session. No excuses."

"She smiled.

"Yes Sir."

And finally my office was quite again. The silent relief was short lived for I was bored once again. As the afternoon came around, there was a knock on my door and Severus stepped inside.

"I was thinking we could take lunch in my rooms this afternoon, so you don't have to walk up all those stairs."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Then follow me."

Severus smiled as he helped me out of my office. I was...excited...nervous...curious. This was my first time visiting Severus's place. As we entered his rooms, the first thing I noticed was the flying books. Before I could ask my question, Severus had his answer.

"The books in this room rearrange themselves by my class schedule throughout the day. All the books are spelled to also go back to where they belong once I'm done with them. My personal collection does the same."

"I would love to learn that spell. That's for sure."

"I'll have to teach you sometime."

" Sounds good to me...You think I could learn to...make potions too? I know I read all the books, but watching your classes, I really would like to learn the hands on part of the subject."

"I would be honored to teach you, Loki."

I blushed lightly and smiled. We had a nice lunch that was brought by the house elves and once we finished lunch, we sat on the couch in the sitting area.

"Thank you for lunch, Severus."

"You're welcome, Loki."

"Can we...have dinner here...too?"

"I wouldn't mind, but the Headmaster is becoming a nuisance. He asked me to meet him in his office after my first class. Asked me about you."

"About what?"

"It started with the standard questions of how your healing was gong and if you are getting along fine. Then he asked me questions ranging from 'do you talk to any of the other professors?' to 'what's your favorite food?'"

I made a confused frown.

"Why doesn't he just ask me?"

"I have no idea. He is a crazy old coot."

I laughed.

The rest of the day went by quite quickly. Before i knew it, Severus was at my office door again asking me if I was ready for dinner. As we headed to dinner, I noticed I was able to walk the distance on my own. Slowly, but on my own. And I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"I'm glad to see your strength has improved."

"Thank you. I'm glad too, I've been feeling a lot better."

"That's good. On the weekend, we can go out shopping for your wand and other supplies you might need."

"Sounds good. I'm very interested about this wand shop."

"I think you'll find the wand shop owner... interesting as well."

Suddenly our walk was interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

"Severus. Loki. We missed you at lunch this afternoon."

"Headmaster. I thought it would be nice for Loki not to have to go up all these flight of stairs and I invited him to lunch in my rooms."

Dumbledore smiled as he looked between me and Severus.

"That was nice of you, Severus."

"It was pleasant, not having to tire going up and down the stairs."

"Good, good! Well, we should head to dinner, now shouldn't we?"

"Yes Sir."

Dinner was nice...except for Dumbledore kept glancing towards Severus and I the whole dinner. Once we made it back to the dungeons, I insisted we go to Severus' rooms. I wanted to start working on the mark on his arm. We sat on the couch, as I moved his sleeve up to reveal the mark once again.

"This won't affect your healing, will it?"

I hesitated a bit...

"Well, it will matter on how easily my magic can warp the mark into magic I can control."

"Loki...what will happen if it isn't easy?"

"The worst possibility is I could die but-"

"No, Loki."

Severus made a move to get up, but I held him in place.

"But...there's a 98% chance that, if it isn't easy, I will just tire and need sleep."

Severus stared at me, deciding whether this was a bad idea or not.

"You are still healing, Loki."

"Please Severus, I'm fine."

"Loki..."

"Please. I want to help you. Your...your my friend."

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Alright."

I smiled and sighed in relief.

"This mark has a strong barrier against another's magic. I will not lie to you. This will hurt."

"I know."

It took over two hours, but my magic had managed to run through the whole mark. By tomorrow the dark magic should be weakened enough for me to control it and remove it from Severus. But right now, I was too tired to function correctly and Severus was just as bad. Helping each other, we made it to Severus' room. I helped him onto his bed and made my way to his washroom to grab a wet clothe and bandages for mark had started to bleed.

"Loki...?"

"I'm fine, Severus. Everything went well."

"...good.

Severus' eyes shut heavily as his body succumbed to sleep, as I finished bandaging his arm. Now I had to make my way back to my room. Gods, was I tired...


	13. Chapter 13

After the magical drain of last night, it was nice to have such a good night's sleep. I really didn't want to get out of bed and start the day, but I knew Severus would be here soon for breakfast. I wonder how he is fairing after last night? I finally decided it was time to get up, but something was off. There felt like there was a weight on my chest. I rubbed my eyes and once my eyes were able to focus on my surroundings, I realized the weight on my chest was...an arm? I look to my side and I literally freaked out and fell out of the bed. That's when I realized, I was still in Severus' room. Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT! I snuck a look up on the bed to find, strangely, that all the ruckus I made didn't wake him up.

Now what do I do? This would be extremely embarrassing if Sever-

_You talk a lot in the morning._

My eyes widened as I felt the blush deepen on my cheeks. Severus leaned over the bed to look down at me.

"Morning Severus..."

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"I...uhh...I...fell?"

Severus became more alert.

"Are you alright? The magic last night didn't backfire on your healing, did it?"

I smiled.

"No, Severus...I just...well... I just was a little shocked when...when I realized I wasn't in my room..."

I started to blush again. Severus propped his head up on his elbow

and smiled.

"A little shocked? I did not think a little shock could knock the god of mischief off the bed."

I pouted as Severus chuckled.

"I figured you would have stayed in my rooms, after how much magic you had to use last night. I just thought we would still be in the sitting area."

"Well we managed to get you to your bed and I bandaged your arm. I guess I was too tired to make it to my room...I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Loki."

Severus then slid down next to me on the floor. He wrapped one arm around me in a side hug. Suddenly, I felt him place a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you for what you are doing for me, Loki"

I shyly smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before burying my face into Severus shirt to hide the deepening blush that would soon be permanent, if I didn't stop.

"You're welcome, Severus."

"Would you like to have breakfast here, Loki? Then you can head to your rooms and get ready for the day."

"That will be nice."

We sat down for breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Severus opened the door to reveal the Headmaster.

"I am sorry to disturb you this morning, Severus. I went to visit Loki this morning and when he did not answer...I figured he was here."

Oh shit...can this day be any weirder. I attempted to hide another blushing episode as the headmaster entered the kitchen.

"Good...good morning, Headmaster."

The Headmaster had that weird look in his eyes again.

"Good morning Loki. I see you two are enjoying breakfast. Do you mind if I join you, for breakfast had already begun in the Great Hall?"

"Not at all, Headmaster?"

All three of us sat down to this awkward breakfast. It was silent for most of it until Dumbledore spoke up.

"Severus, my boy, what happened to your arm?"

Severus looked at his arm that was still bandaged from last night. He looked at me.

_Should I tell him._

The headmaster will likely find out sooner or later.

"Loki is working on removing the Dark Mark."

Dumblodore's eyes widened in shock.

"That's not possible..."

"It is, Sir. I have already sent my magic through the mark and my magic is currently corrupting the dark magic. It'll take a couple of days to permanently make the mark dormant. Also, I will be creating an illusion for the creator of the mark to think nothing happened. "

"This is wonderful news! You are full of surprises, my boy."

I smiled.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Well, I shall be off. I have intruded enough for today. I'll let you two get ready for the day."

"Good-bye, Headmaster."

As Dumbledore was about to leave, he stopped.

"I guess, if I would like to visit you again, Loki, I'll try here first."

He smiled as he left. Meanwhile, I was blushing madly and sighing dramatically. That was weird and embarrassing. Severus smiled.

"It wasn't that bad. i have had crazier meetings with him."

My head wiped up at him.

"What?! You mean meetings with him are always like...like...THAT?!"

"..yes."

Grrrreat and I have to have monthly meetings with this guy. I sighed heavily as Severus chuckled.

After the awkwardness that was breakfasts, everything seemed to be going smoothly. Study of Magical Creatures tutoring with the three Gryffindors went well. I managed to get three more tutoring sessions for the next day. Lunch was ok...Severus and I tried to avoid all contact with the Headmaster which is really difficult when you sit two to three seats from the man. Once it became dinner time, Severus decided it would be a better idea to have dinner in his rooms.

"Well, today was eventful."

"I'm glad it's almost over...is it the weekend yet?"

"Two more days, Loki."

I rubbed my eyes and sighed. Never thought two days would feel so long. Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You get use to it."

I smirked.

"Well, I will like to work on that mark again, Severus."

"Are you sure, Loki?You used a lot of magic already."

I sat down on the couch with Severus. I began to unwrap the bandage on his arm.

"I'll be fine. This time it won't hurt as much and I won't have to use as much magic."

"If you are sure..."

I smiled lightly as I began working on the mark. It will take a while, but in two hours I was able to create the illusion and the snake head part of the mark began to fade. I yawned. I guess I had used more magic then I thought, for once again, I was pretty tired. I finished rewrapping Severus's arm in a new bandage.

"You used up to much magic, Loki. We could have waited a day."

I shook my head tiredly.

"No...no...I'm fine. Really."

Severus smiled and pulled me into a hug. I laid my head on his shoulder, resting my eyes. I didn't notice I drifted off until I felt my body being lifted and placed onto a bed.

"Severus?"

"Get some sleep, Loki."

That's when I felt the side of the bed dip and an arm wrap around me protectively. I turned to face Severus and moved closer to the warmth he was giving off.

"Goodnight Severus."


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, I woke up to find myself extremely comfortable. This time, I did not freak out that I was in Severus' room again with Severus' arm around me. I looked to find Severus still sleeping. I quietly reached toward him and moved a stray hair out of his face. My 'adoptive' family would never believe this...any of this. I leaned up and placed a kiss on his forehead. That's when I realized Severus was awake.

"If you could, would you...go back?"

"No...I fell...they think I'm dead."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, it's alright. I like it here. I feel like I belong here. I never felt that at home."

Severus brought me closer to him and leaned down to press his lips to mine. My breath hitched when his lips connected with mine. I sighed into the kiss. I didn't understand what I felt. I was happy, relieved, excited, embarrassed, scared, and completely relaxed at the same time. The kiss was short and very sweet, but it made it feel like time had stopped. But, of course, that didn't stop the blush from turning my face bright red. Severus chuckled as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"For the oh so scary god of mischief, you are quite shy."

And I bet my face has now turned beet red when he said that...how embarrassing!

'It's just...just around you. I'm normally...not...not this open...with...others.'

"I'm glad that you are...comfortable around someone like me."

"I could say the same, Severus."

Using the arm wrapped around me as support, Severus lifted himself up so he was hovering over me. He leaned down close enough that our lips were only a couple inches from each other.

"We should probably get ready for the day, Loki."

"...Uh huh..."

Severus closed the space between us with another kiss. I tangled my fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss. When we broke the kiss, I sighed. I didn't want to leave the bed. Severus chuckled.

"It'll be the weekend soon."

"Not soon enough."

All day, I had been thinking about this morning. I was kind of... ok extremely distracted. I just hope no one noticed...especially the headmaster. I really don't understand that old man.

As I was waiting for dinner time, there was a knock on my door. It was too early for Severus; he should still have a class.

"Come in."

Mr Potter came into view.

"Hello, Loki."

"Mr. Potter. What can I help you with?"

"I just have a question...don't get mad..."

I made a confused face.

"Why would I get mad, Mr Potter?"

"Well, I noticed how distracted you were during tutoring and then Professor Snape was in a...not angry mood today...I was wondering if...if you two were...were together...?"

I smirked.

"Are you sure your a Gryffindor, Mr. Potter?"

Potter beamed a smile at me.

"I knew it! I knew it! That's awesome, Loki!...Well, I should go and don't worry I won't tell anyone!"

Potter waved and was out the door. I shook my head...kids.

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in."

Severus stepped in.

"Ready for dinner, Loki."

"Yes, finally."

Once dinner was over in the dining hall, Severus and I were walking back to the dungeons when I noticed something out the window.

"Severus, it's snowing."

"Yes. It is almost December. Does it not snow where you are from?"

" No. We have two suns."

"Sounds...dreadful."

I laughed and took his hand in mine; pulling him to the entrance of the castle.

"Can we walk outside in the snow for a while? I haven't even been outside on the school grounds yet."

"We should get some warmer clothes on first."

"Oh...sorry I forgot.

"You like the cold, right?"

"Well...yes I guess because of what I am..."

Severus took out his wand and said a spell that changed his school clothes to a warm winter coat and gloves. He then wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

_Don't. I don't care what you are. You are no monster._

I looked down at my feet and hesitantly asked the question that was on my mind. Would you like to see what...I look like?

_Only if you want to. I won't push you to show me. Let's go outside. The grounds are lovely when it snows. Come on._

Severus grabbed my hand and lead me outside. The snow felt great on my skin and Severus was right, the castle grounds were lovely with the sheet of fresh snow covering the grass. We walked until we stopped under a tree that stood on a hill overlooking the lake.

"I really want to show you Severus. I don't want to hide this from you."

"If you want to Loki."

"I just can't make skin contact with you."

"I read about that. You don't have to explain."

"You did?"

"From the story you told, I felt it would be hard for you to talk about, so I took it upon myself to learn about your heritage, so you didn't have to."

I couldn't help myself. Severus was the nicest man I have ever met. I hugged him tightly.

"That means a lot to me, Severus."

"I know..."

Severus kissed my hair and rubbed my back for a while before I let go. I felt more confident. I stepped back and I could feel myself become colder as my skin turned blue and my eyes turned bright red. Severus' gloved hand slowly came up to my face and traced the markings.

"You're breathtaking...Loki."

"I...I...I am?"

I don't know if blush shows on Frost Giant skin but if it did, I was purple right now. I changed back to my human form and hugged Severus again. I buried my head in his chest and cried. I've already said this, but I couldn't say it enough. Severus is the nicest man I ever met.

Back in the castle, we walked in a content silence to Severus' room. We decided to wait another day to work on the mark. Severus started a fire in the fireplace and made us both tea. We then snuggled up to each other wrapped in a blanket.


	15. Chapter 15

It was finally Friday. The last day before the two days off. Even though I didn't show it, I was excited. I was excited for two reasons. I get to leave the castle and go into town and I get to be with Severus all day. I could not wait for this day to be over.

The day was going by pretty fast, until I got an unlikely visitor. A tall man with long blond hair and a regal appearance walked in. Oh this should be good... the man didn't even knock.

"Hello, my name is Lucius Malfoy. I am Draco Malfoy's father."

"Ah, yes young Mr. Malfoy is from Severus' house. I am Professor Loki. I'm the residing tutor."

"Yes. My son told me about you. I would like my son to be tutored in subjects that his grades are lacking in. But, I wanted to meet the tutor in person and make sure you are qualified to teach my son."

I raised an eyebrow. This guy has got to be kidding, right...

"Alright then. Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you."

Once he sat down, I made myself comfortable as I thought of different ways to piss this guy off.

"Alright, shoot."

"Excuse me."

"What will you like to know?"

"Well, did you go to Hogwarts or another of the magical schools?"

"No. I wish I did though, the subjects here are impressive, well documented for different ages, and has a wonderful amount of history involved. Imstead, I was home schooled."

"How do you except to tutor the students, if you did not attend any of the schools."

"I have read every book in the Hogwart's library in two months and finished Severus's personal library in three weeks. I can tell you with great detail what page, what paragraph, and what line any information is on."

"So you are well rehearsed in the books, but do you even know magic?"

"I'm not required to teach or perform magic for the students, so that doesn't count as a factor in my job, but yes I do know magic."

"Can you prove it?"

"If you wish it."

I smirked and before Lucius could comment, his chair spun around three times before stopping with a jerking movement, facing me once again. With a flick of my finger the chair flew out of the office and into the hall. Then I magically slammed the door.

"If you have any common sense, Mr Malfoy, you will send your son to me with the subjects he needs tutoring in and you will get your ass out of my general area of work! If you ever barge into my office again, I will personally throw you into the lake!"

I didn't hear any sound on the other side of the door. Then the door opened. I was about to start yelling again when I noticed it was Severus. I smiled.

"Oh, hello Severus."

"Is everything ok in here? Mr Malfoy looked like he saw a ghost."

"Oh, nothing. Just a misunderstanding. Is it time for dinner?"

Severus just chuckled and shook his head.

After dinner, I began working on Severus' mark again. Like before, Severus was worried.

"I'll be fine Severus. Plus, it's the weekend, so we can sleep in."

Severus sighs.

"I guess...I just worry."

"I know..."

I leaned towards Severus and gave him a kiss on the lips, before unwrapping the bandage. Resting yesterday ended up being a good idea; I was able to remove a lot more of the mark then I thought. I still got really tired, but I'm proud to say all but the skull part of the mark is gone. I yawned.

"Do you mind if i stay the night again, Severus?"

"Not at all...I enjoy your company."

Severus gave me a kiss on the forehead, before leading me to the bedroom. Once we got under the covers, I snuggled up to Severus' side.

"Severus?"

Severus turned to face me.

"Yes, Loki."

I didn't answer right away. I looked at Severus for a while, studying his face. This man has been there for me since the beginning.

"I think I'm falling for you, Severus. I've been falling for a while."

Severus smiled and wrapped his arm around me bringing me closer.

"We'll fall together."

My lips met his so fast that I'm not sure who started it. My breath hitched when I felt his tongue intertwine with mine. Once we broke the kiss, we both drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

After we ate a late breakfast, Severus took me to buy supplies and my first wand. We had bought some new clothes for me and Severus had gotten some more potion ingredients. Now, we were heading to the wand shop. When we entered, the owner greeted Severus and told the type, size and color of Severus wand by heart. Well, I was impressed to say the least. The shop owner then looked at me.

"Oh Severus, who is your friend?"

"Mr. Olivander, I will like you to meet Professor Loki. He is the new tutor at Hogwarts."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Olivander."

"Loki, you say? I powerful name, at least in the Norse lands. Did you know one of the oldest wands was made in those lands, Young Man?"

"I heard of it in...a Norse mythology book...it said to have vanished."

"Indeed it did...So you do not own a wand?"

"No Sir. I never used one before."

"Ah! wandless magic. You must be a powerful wizard then..."

Olivander wandered off to where the wands are...still talking...to somebody.

"...and with such a powerful name."

I looked to Severus in confusion and he just smiled and shook his head. Then Olivander came back with an old wooden box.

"Indeed it did vanish...but things that vanish have a way of reappearing when needed. I believe this wand will do you well."

Olivander opened the old box to reveal a beautiful dark green wand with gold detailing on the handle that vined it's way up to the tip of the wand. I knew that wand. From all the history books of Asgard, there was no mistaking the detail on that wand.

"That's-!...It can't be."

"It is. And it can be...like you can be here too. I may be an insane old man, Professor Loki, but I remember the man. The man who fell to our world and before he died, asked me to keep the wand safe, until it chooses it's new owner. I believe that owner is you, young god of mischief...shhh...don't tell anyone. haha!"

I was speechless. I was almost never speechless. This man was interesting. Severus nudged my arm. I looked up at him.

"Go ahead, Loki."

I took the wand gently from the box. Suddenly, I felt the magic from the wand and my magic connecting. I smiled. This was incredible.

"Haha! I knew it!"

"This is mine...?"

"Yes it is. It chose you."

"You will help change this world, Professor Loki, for the better. God of mischief or not."

Olivander smiled and waved us goodbye as we left the shop. As we walked on, I stared at the wand in my hand, still in shock.

"Are you alright, Loki?"

"Yeah...it's just... my fath- I mean, Odin would kill for this. This is...This is an artifact in Asgard."

"He is the god of war. I think that is in his nature...he won't come after you will he?"

"I don't think so...he would have done so months ago, if he knew I was a live. He would probably have a punishment ready for my...well you know...my take over."

"He'll have to go through me and the rest of Hogwarts, if he wants to get to you."

"Thank you Severus...I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt though. I can only hope that never happens."

Severus took my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

_I will be by your side. Always._

I gave Severus a shy smile as we walked back to Hogwarts. On our way, we ran into the Golden Trio. Harry smiled.

"Professor Snape, Loki."

"Mister Potter."

"How are the both of you?"

"Good. We just finished some errands. Where are you three off to?"

"We are heading to Honeyduke's."

"Ah Honeyduke's...the shop Professor Snape wouldn't let me go in..."

Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head. Ron made a confused look.

"Why not?"

"Because Professor Snape is smart and knows if he let me in that shop, there would be no candy left from young wizards and witches like you...I have quite an appetite."

"He would have eaten out the whole store."

"Alas it is true."

The rest of the weekend went...well it had it's ups and downs. I happened to make Severus cry. Once I finished taking the dark magic from Severus' arm, Severus felt the strain of his mistakes be lifted from him and he ended up crying in relief. I had moved into Severus's quarters becuase well I was always there anyway. We even had an unexpected visitor. Severus was beyond himself when Mister Potter came down to our quarters asking if he could spend time down here because he had no one to "hang" with at the moment.

The weekend finally came to it's end, but Severus and I didn't want to sleep yet. Severus lead us to the bed, as he took my face in his hands and press his lips to mine. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck, as I was brought down onto the bed with Severus hovering over me. The kiss deepened until we needed air. Just as I was catching my breath, Severus has already moved to my neck, leaving butterfly kisses from my jaw line to my collarbone. Without thinking I had let out a sound of pleasure.

_Your neck is extremely sensitive, Loki. _

Severus continued kissing and nipping at my neck. I could not think, except for the fact that I found it extremely sexy that Severus doesn't have to stop what he is doing to talk. Severus chuckled.

"You are so nosey-AHHH!"

Severus began sucking on a spot above my collarbone.

_I know and with you, I can't help it. _

I could feel his fingers playing with the buttons on my shirt.

_May I?_

Hmmm...Only if you allow me to take your shirt off smiled.

_That's agreeable._

I smirked as we quickly removed each others shirts. As Severus continued his ministrations. I focused on mapping out his chest, finding his sensitive spots and rubbing his nipples. Every time I did that, He would hum in pleasure as he sucked and licked on mine.

"Severus...This...This is..."

I was trying to tell him how much I liked what he was doing, but my mind was so scrambled. Suddenly, he stopped and laid his chest on mine, skin on skin and moved to kiss my lips again. Once the kiss ended, Severus leaned to my ear.

"Loki?"

He began sucking on my ear. I let out another sound of pleasure. And that's when I felt it. Oh, Severus...I..I...I couldn't think straight again. He was as hard as I was and that was all I could focus on.

"I don't want to rush you, Loki."

"It's alright, Severus."

He began moving, grinding into me. The friction causing a large amount of pleasure for us both. Everything blurred together as the pleasure got more intense until we both released. Severus became limp on top of me, as we both tried to calm our breathing. Once I came down from my pleasure high, I looked at the man that caused that pleasure and I began running my finger through his hair. I realized something. I realized that I was, for once in my life, completely happy.

"I'm glad."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, as I felt Severus smile against my neck.


	17. Chapter 17

The days went by fast for Severus and me. On weekends, Severus gave me lessons on making potions for the Medical Wing. We also went out on weekends to do errands, dinners, and nice winter walks. Tutoring was going well too. Mister Malfoy's grade had gone up and I had no more run-ins with Mr. Malfoy Senior. I got along with many of the students which was big surprise to me. Even when the school population found out Severus and I were together, but then if Severus is happy, no students get detention.

Before I knew it, it was what the students' called Christmas break. I found out Christmas is where you buy gifts for friends and family. Which leads me to my current predicament...

"What to get Severus?"

"Well you know what he likes, right?"

"Of course, Mr Potter. I just think he has everything I can think of already."

"How about making something?"

"Making something? Like what?"

"I don't know. Ron's mother always makes scarfs and sweaters."

"Oh, I see... Are you going home for Christmas break, Mister Potter?"

"No. No...I was going to stay here."

"You're not going home to celebrate?"

"They...they don't really like me. They never did. My godfather said I could live with him, but he's in hiding right now."

"I'm sorry..."

That's when Severus came back from a teacher's meeting.

"Welcome back Severus."

"Hello, Professor."

"Loki. Mister Potter. What are you two up to?"

"Mister Potter is telling me about the holiday of Christmas. Are we staying here for Christmas, Severus?"

"Dumbledore decided he and Minerva will stay this break."

"I get to see your house?!"

"Yes..."

I noticed Harry become gloom and Severus noticed too.

"Is something the matter, Mister Potter?"

"Oh it's nothing Sir."

"Mister Potter is staying at Hogwarts for Christmas."

"Oh?"

He was hoping we were going to be here. I can tell.

_I see._

"Will you like to join us for the holiday break, Mister Potter?"

Harry perked up in surprise at Severus's offer. I smiled.

"Really, Professor?! Are you sure?!"

"Yes. Of course."

Suddenly, Harry leaped off his chair and hugged Severus.

"Thank you, Sir. Thank you!"

Then just as quickly, Harry said goodbye and went off to tell his friends that he will be having a Christmas this year. I looked to Severus who stood there in shock.

"Severus? Severus?!"

"Did he just...?"

I smiled.

"He is very happy to spend time with us Severus. I think he is warming up to you. "

"He was quite happy, wasn't he."

"He doesn't have a good home life does he?"

" No. He lives with his Uncle and Aunt who hate magic and if you ever see Harry's cousin, you can tell they don't feed the boy."

"Really?! Why doesn't the headmaster do something about it?"

"Dumbledore says the blood wards protect him from You-Know-Who."

"The guy who killed his parents? I think he would be safer with magical beings."

"It's unsafe for him in the magical world, outside of Hogwarts."

"You live in the muggle world don't you?"

"I do, but the blood wards..."

"I read about these so called blood wards. I can say with confidence, I can make an illusion much stronger then a little blood ward."

Severus smirked.

"I don't doubt that at all. Are you saying you would like to take in Mister Potter?"

"He needs a better home life, Severus."

"Well, we should discuss this with Dumbledore. It's going to be one bloody discussion."

Talking to the headmaster was a crazy debate about what was better for Mister Potter. Somehow, Severus and I came out the winners, as long as I kept my word to keep up the illusion. We also had to buy a new house. It was weirdly exciting. Severus and I agreed on an apartment near a park with an ice rick. Severus thought I would enjoy that. We moved everything in and changed the floo networks.

"I'm glad we did this. I really needed out of that damn house."

I kissed Severus and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad too. We took this step together. I can officially say I live in this world."

Severus smiled and kissed my forehead.

_Shall we break in our new room in before we go back to Hogwarts._

I blushed and smirked as I pulled Severus to the bedroom. Severus leaned in and kissed me. Once we ended the kiss ended, I started kissing and nipping at his neck as I started unbuttoning his shirt. I could hear his moans of pleasure when I found his most sensitive spots.

"Loki..."

His back arched toward me when I bit his right nipple and I easily pushed him gently onto the bed.

"It's my turn to make your night pleasurable, Severus."

I went back to nipping and sucking on his neck and chest to increase the pleasure. Gods, his moans were beautiful. And you call me sensitive.

_Well, you weren't the only one lacking in this field. _

True. I never thought I would be able to do this with anyone. Severus placed both his hands the the sides of my face, bringing me to look at him. He kissed my nose.

_I never thought I would either. You are everything to me._

I kissed him again with more passion. I leaned to his ear, breathing heavily.

"Sevvverus...I want...I want you. Please...please I want you..."

"Loki, are you... are you sure?"

"Please Severus."

Before I knew it, both of our clothes were gone and I was laying on the bed with Severus hovering over me. I made a confused look and then smirked. Mischievous Slytherian. Severus smirked. He lowered his mouth to my ear, sucking on it. I moaned quietly.

_I'll make you scream, my god of mischief._

Damn you, Severus! I'm blushing again. Severus chuckled as he nipping at my neck and chest. I moaned again. As he distracted me, his hand explored lower as he moved his hand to my entrance and inserted one finger. My back arched off the bed, grinding into Severus. We both moaned.

"Relax, Loki."

"I...I...I haven't done this in a very...very long time."

"I'll be as gentle as I can. I won't hurt you on purpose."

"I know...I trust you."

Severus smiled and placed a kiss to my forehead. Once I was ready, Severus placed my legs on his shoulders and placed one hand on the bed and the other held my hand, intertwining our fingers.

_Relax Loki._

I nodded. Severus slowing entered me. My breath hitched due to the pain. Once he was all the way in, he stopped. He kissed my face and neck trying to smooth the pain.

_Relax._

I took deep breaths, relaxing my body. Severus kissed my lips.

"I...love you, Severus."

The heat inside me was amazing. We were spent. Severus fell next to me, turning both of our bodies to our sides, facing each other. Our breath mingled as we came down from our high.

"I love you too, Loki."

I blushed...again. Severus chuckled lightly and pulled me closer to him in an embrace. I kissed Severus passionately once more.

We slept well that night and through the morning it seemed. I was awoken by a wet nipping at my ear. I moaned lightly and turned to see Severus smiling at me.

"Good Morning..."

"Good Afternoon actually...it's 1pm. Are you hungry?"

"Hmm...I believe so."

"Alright, I was thinking of trying the coffee shop across the street. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but I'm very content right now."

"I'm quite content watching you, Love. Let's get a bath it'll help with the pain.

I blushed. Love?

_Yes, Love._

I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing."

A very naked Severus lead a very naked me to the bathroom. Of course, I started blushing again.


	18. Chapter 18

Christmas break was coming quickly and I still needed a gift for Severus. I went to the only person I knew that could help me...maybe. I made my way to the Slytherian dorm room. The portrait greeted me.

"Mr Loki! Are you back for another story?!"

"I apologize, I am not. I'm here for Mr Malfoy. It's almost Christmas, you see, and..."

"Ah...Severus. I see. I'll retrieve him for you."

"Thank you."

I waited patiently for Mister Malfoy. Once he exited through the portrait, he had a look of confusion on his face.

"Is this about you getting a gift for Uncle Severus?"

"Yes...how did-?"

"Potter told me. I was thinking about it and I think I know what store to look at first. Come on, then!"

Draco started walking away.

"Wow...that was easy. I thought I would have to drag you to town."

"Ha. I thought you would too, so I consented to my fate before you got here."

"Smart Lad."

In town, Draco took me to a small shop full of pendents and other jewelry type items.

"You seem to be a person who will always want to protect Severus, even when you two are in separate areas. Every time you see me for tutoring, you ask me how he's doing and you are only across the hall."

"Hey...I'm busy most of the time."

"I know but what I'm saying is you are protective as he is of you. In this shop are jewelry with different magical stones. Each stone reacts with different magic. You can make the stone into a healing stone, a shield, a teleportation stone, a communication stone, etc. etc... you understand."

"I do. I like that idea. Thank you Mister Malfoy."

"You're welcome. Just don't get him anything too girly...he's not the girly one."

I turned slowly to Mister Malfoy. I mocked glared at him.

"What are you saying, Mister Malfoy?"

"Oh, come on! You are so the girl. I bet you bottom. Am I correct?"

I glared more, but Draco seemed unfazed, so I tried a different approach.

"You are correct. I love to feel Severus's-"

"STOP! I do not want to hear that!"

He put his hands over his ears. I laughed evilly as I looked at the shop's items. The shop owner came up to us.

"Mister Malfoy. How good to see you again. Do you and your friend need any help?"

"Hello. We are shopping for Professor Snape."

"Oh?"

"Professor Loki, here, would like to get Severus something nice."

"Oh, how lovely. What were you thinking of sir?"

"Do you have anything that works with more then one magical ability?"

"I do actually!"

After an hour or two, the gift was ready. I ended up getting Severus a ring with a jewel that shined different colors. It had a healing charm, a teleportation charm, and it had a charm to enhance long distance communication; shining a different color for each ability. Don't worry, Mister Malfoy made sure I picked out a ring that wasn't girly. It actually matched Severus perfectly because it was a black thumb ring. If I ever had to leave him...I will still be able to protect him, in a way... I hope I never do though.

Christmas break came around and Severus and I left early to be able to meet Mister Potter at the train station. I wouldn't say I freaked out when Severus pushed me into a wall and I fell through. I would say I was surprised. I mocked glared at Severus as he laughed at me. He tricked me...I was impressed.

As we were waiting for the train, a women called out Severus' name. A woman with red hair came up to us.

"Mrs. Wealsey."

"Severus, call me Molly. I've told you that. I hear you are letting Harry stay for the holiday."

"Yes, we are...Molly. Have you met Loki?"

"I've heard of you. It's nice to meet you. From what Ronald says, Harry is fond of you."

"It's nice to meet you as well."

"It's so nice that you two are together. I hope you have a happy Christmas. Harry really needs a good Christmas. He spent the hoiday with us before, but he always seemed to think he was in the way. And then there are his Aunt and Uncle...poor thing."

"Loki and I have talked to Dumbledore and as our gift to Mister Potter, we are giving him the option of staying with us."

"We took precautions as well. I've created a spell stronger then any blood ward and I helped Severus move to a better home."

Molly smiled as tears of joy ran down her face.

"Oh this is wonderful news! It'll make his holiday."

"We hope so, Molly. Like you said he needs a better home."

Soon the train stopped at the station, we saw the Golden Trio come out together. They said their goodbyes and Harry spotted us in the crowd. He ran to us with a smile.

"Professor Snape! Loki! I can't wait for the holiday. I don't even mind the homework part!"

I laughed as Severus chuckled. We flooed to the apartment and Harry looked around surprised.

"This isn't Spinner's End is it?"

"No. We moved. With Loki and I together, we felt we needed a new start."

"It's nice. I like it."

Severus and I gave each other a smile. Severus kissed my cheek.

"We have an extra bedroom. Let's put your things in there."

Harry followed Severus and I to the room. The room was a nice size with a closet and a balcony window looking over the park.

"This is great! I like it a lot and Hedwig would love this balcony too."

"Hedwig?"

"My owl."

Suddenly, a white owl flew to the window.

"Wow, she's beautiful."

Hedwig landed on the bird stand. I walked over and gave Hedwig my hand. Hedwig rubbed her head against it.

"She likes you."

"Mister Potter you should probably send your friends letters so they know you made it and the address."

"You're right, Sir! I'll do that right now."


	19. Chapter 19

The holiday break was going great. We decorated the apartment for Christmas with this big tree and a lot of colorful lights. Severus and Harry taught me how to cook and we all went ice skating.

On Christmas Eve, we recieved gifts from the Wealsey family. It was nice of them to give us gifts. Harry also received some from his other friends too making our tree more complete. We celebrated Christmas Eve by going out to dinner and then sitting by the fire with hot chocolate. At midnight, Severus and I said goodnight to Mister Potter and made our way to the bedroom for a good night's sleep. Mister Potter warned us he will be waking us up early because he doesn't think he will be able to sleep.

"Good night, Love."

"Good night, Severus. I'll see you bright and early."

Severus chuckled and kissed my lips before bringing me closer to him in an embrace. I snuggled into the warmth and fell asleep. Once light began shining through the window, Mister Potter woke us up.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Harry ran out of the room and down the hall. I frowned and snuggled closer to Severus.

"Ugh...is he gone?"

Harry bounded back in the room.

"Hurry! Wake up!"

"Nope. He's back."

I rolled my eyes.

"Haha, come on you two! It's Christmas!"

"Why is Christmas so loud?"

Slowly Severus and I made our way out of the comfortable and warm bed, making our way to the living room where the tree was. Harry was already there waiting excitedly. Severus and I sat down on the couch while Harry sat on the floor.

"Merry Christmas to the both of you!"

"Merry Christmas, Mister Potter and Loki."

"Merry Christmas. Now what happens?"

"We open gifts!"

Harry grabbed the gifts from under the tree and handed them out. Molly made all three of us scarfs. Harry got a red and blue scarf, Severus got a green and silver scarf, and I got a green and gold scarf. Harry got some nice gifts from his friends. Harry got us gifts too. He bought me a bunch of candy! I smirked at Severus and he smiled and shook his head. When Severus open his gift and it was more candy, he looked at me and glared.

"Hope you guys like it!"

I smirked.

"Oh...I will."

"And I will...guard mine with my life."

"I'd like to see you try, Severus."

Harry laughed as Severus hid his candy from me. Severus was then opening my gift. I was blushing...I knew it and I tried to hide it.

_You're blushing. _

I know that!

Once he opened it, his eyes widened.

"This is beauitful, Loki."

And yup...couldn't hide the blush anymore.

"Aww! He's blushing!"

"I am not!"

Severus chuckled and kiss my cheek.

"I like it a lot, Loki. I can feel your magic."

"It does three things. I made it into a healing and teleportation stone. It also enhances our mind communication at long distances."

"Amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Severus kissed my cheek again. He then reached for an unwrapped box and handed it to me.

"I couldn't wrap it. You'll see why when you open it."

I gently took the lid off and looked inside. I smiled and looked at Severus and back down to the gift. I reached in slowly as Harry crept closer to the box. I pulled out a cute little black and white kitten with bright green eyes. It made a cute meow.

"It's a kitten! I have always wanted one!"

"Thought you would like a familiar like Harry has Hedwig."

"What are you going to name it, Sir?"

"It's a girl."

"I'll name it...I'll name is after mother. Frigga."

"Frigga. I like it."

Severus smiled and I wrapped him in a hug. I set the kitten on my lap and ran my fingers through it's fur. It purred happily.

"We should give Mister Potter our gift Loki."

"Yes we should."

I summoned an envelope and gave it to Harry.

"This gift, you can choose, if you want it or not."

"Oh...what is it?"

"Open it, silly boy."

Harry opened the enveloped and pulled out papers with the header "Form of Guardianship". Harry hands shook as he fought back tears.

"You...you wish to...to become my guardians?"

"If you will like us to."

Suddenly, Harry jumped up and hugged the both of us.

"Yes! Yes I would! You two are the greatest...this is the best Christmas I've ever had."

We embraced Harry on each side and let him cry out his pain and joy. Afterwards we made tons of chocolate chip pancakes because it would make Harry feel better... and I wanted chocolate. I have to admit this was the best and first Christmas I ever had.

_It was the best for me as well._

Severus kissed me gently on the lips. Yup, this day was special.

"So buying this place wasn't just for the two of you?"

"No that room was planned to be yours."

"I love my room. It's a lot nicer then at my...aunt's."

"It's alright. You don't have to go back there."

Harry nodded with a big smile as he wiped his eyes. I carried Frigga everywhere with me. She even managed to climb onto my shoulder. She was a wonderful gift and the best part is Severus said she could stay by my side at Hogwarts. Frigga seemed to like Severus as well. While he's reading in his chair the cat makes his way onto his lap to sleep.

A few days after Christmas an owl came with a letter for me.

"Who is it from, Loki?"

"It's from Dumbledore."

I opened the letter and my eyes widened in surprise. Harry and Severus came up to my side.

"Well what does it say, Sir?"

"Professor Lupin is leaving his post as Defense Against the Dark Arts for a mission for Dumbledore. The headmaster is promoting me to the DADA professor..."

"That's wonderful news, Loki. That makes you an official professor at Hogwarts."

"But...but I...I have no material, lessons...I have to find out where each class left off before break! I have so much to do!"

"Loki. Calm down...breathe"

I took a deep breath. I am excited but nervous at the same time. Harry laughed.

"Ron is gonna piss his pants when he finds out you are teaching DADA!"

The rest of the break went really fast. We were a little sad to leave our new home, but we had to all finish this school year. We packed up and got Harry to the train to ride with his friends. He waved at us before getting on the train.

"It amazes me that he waves at us like we are not going to see him for until summer or something."

"We are his family now, Loki. Plus it takes a pretty long time for that train to get to the school. "

"I wouldn't know."

I smirked and Severus rolled his eyes.

_Time to go to work._

"Oh, fun. Can't wait."

Dinner was extremely eventful today. The whole school already knew we had become Mister Potter's guardians. There was a lot of cheering and gossip.

"Well, we are popular this year. Wouldn't you say?"

"Guess so. What are we going to do to keep our popularity next year?"

"Hmm...I don't know, Severus but we'll top it somehow...or we make sure you don't give out any detentions."

"Ha. I don't think that's possible."

In our rooms, Frigga was making herself comfortable with the area, while Severus and I...well we were getting use to the bed again...


	20. Chapter 20

It was time for my very first class to start. I was nervous and excited at the same time. Dumbledore had not announced that I was the new DADA professor. He thought it would more fun to surprise each class. I had to agree. My first class included the two school twin pranksters, Mister Fred and George Wealsey. I have not officially met the two. Neither came to my office for tutoring and I have only heard of them from the staff and other students. This should be interesting.

The class began to file in. I stood at the head of the room, but I had cloaked myself with invisibility, so they could not see me. I could spot the twins from anywhere.

"Hey Fred, where's Professor Lupin?"

"Not here, George. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"The first prank of the semester?!"

"I knew we were twins for a reason."

The twins walked up to the head of the room and place an invisible goo on my desk chair. I raised an eyebrow. Really... that's it? I easily flicked my finger and the goo disappeared and appeared on the twin's seats. I walked to the room's entrance and dissolved the illusion, pretending to just walk in to the head of the room.

"Good Morning students. You are all probably wondering where Professor Lupin is at. He will not be teaching this semester and I was asked to take over this class for this semester. For those of you who don't know me, I am Professor Loki."

I made it to the head of the room and turned to face the class.

"Now, let's see what you remember from last semester."

I sat down in my chair and I noticed the twins trying to hold in their laughter. The class went on with me calling on student's to see what they remember; shooting out different questions to every student. I never once moved from my seat. Once class ended I gave the class permission to leave to their next class.

"We will begin new material tomorrow, class. Have a good day."

The twins tried to get up from their seats, but they could not get up. They looked wide eyed at each other and started cursing at each other.

"George! Why did you put the goo on my chair?! You want me to get in trouble?"

"I could say the same to you, Fred."

"Is there a problem, Gentlemen?"

The two looked up at me and I got up from my chair and walked over to them; sitting on the nearest desk. Their eyes widened.

"No..Sir."

"I believe you two shall meet me after classes today and you can spend the time writing a three foot paper on how to pull and prank and not get caught. Alright, boys?"

I waved my hand and the goo disappeared. Both looked at me in surprise.

"Wicked."

I smirked.

"You are dismissed."

I enjoyed surprising all the classes today. Harry was enjoying his first class with me, but I think it was because Ron was scared, Hermione was flustered, and Draco was fully annoyed because my kitten, Frigga found his robes more fun then any other student's robes. After the twin's detention was over with me, Frigga and I were heading back to Severus and mine's room when I ran into my favorite person in the whooooole wide world.

"I thought I told you to stay away from here, Mr Malfoy."

Mr. Malfoy Senior snorted.

"Professor Loki. I am only here to discuss matters with Severus."

"Well he's not home yet. He's at a meeting with the headmaster."

"I can wait here and you can be on your way, Professor."

"Or since I can try to be civil, you can come inside for some tea."

"Excuse me?"

I walked to the room and as the portrait moved aside, I opened the door. I smirked.

"I live here too, Mr Malfoy. So, technically you were standing in my way."

I walked in knowing the man would follow. I went into the kitchen to make the tea.

"Is there anything that I can help with Mister Malfoy?"

Malfoy Senior sat down awkwardly on the couch.

"No...Severus had to share his quarters with you?"

"Nooo...I moved in near the end of last semester."

"Why?!"

"My personal life is none of your business, Lucius."

Once again, Severus has greeeeat timing. Severus smirked.

"Now what is your business here? I know you're not here to speak with Loki."

Apparently, whatever Malfoy had to say was private for Severus lead him to his potions lab. Once they were done talking, they came back into the sitting room and we sat down for tea. It was a very quiet gathering. I hope everything is alright...

_The Death Eaters are planning on bringing You-Know-Who back soon...using Harry._

I stood abruptly and glared at Malfoy's direction.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe it is getting late and Severus and I will need to head to bed soon. We have classes tomorrow."

"The proper manners would be to wait until we are all finished with our tea, Professor Loki."

He took a sip of tea. I leaned into his personal space.

"You know, Mr Malfoy, the lake looks lovely at this time of day. Would you like to take a walk?"

Malfoy's eyes widened, remembering my previous warning and he stood suddenly.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot I have another appointment to go to. I must depart."

He briskly walked out the door. I was so upset; I tried to control my anger at the man. Severus came up and hugged me, rubbing small soothing circles on my back.

"They can't get to Harry, Severus. I'll kill them."


	21. Chapter 21

I don't think Severus nor I slept that night. We requested a morning meeting with Dumbledore. Severus cancelled his first class and well, its only my second day teaching and I didn't want the class to think I was a bad professor so, I made a double of myself and the double went to class while the real me headed to the headmaster's office for the meeting.

"Is Hogwarts truly safe for Harry, Headmaster?"

The headmaster hesitated to my question.

"Hogwarts will always be the safest place for the students...but I believe for Harry it's not the wisest."

"Our apartment is safe."

"But what about his schooling, Loki?"

"We can teach him in between and after classes."

"What will we tell the students? His friends?"

"It would be too much for you two to teach a full day of classes then teach Harry all of his subjects."

I frowned. What will we do? Suddenly, I saw something catch the morning light coming through the window. I looked to see my helmet and staff.

"Headmaster, where did you fid these?"

"They were with you when we found you. I was waiting for the day you came looking for them, but you never did. Is there something you will like to tell me...Loki?"

I smirked.

"Not something you already know, Sir."

Then an idea dawned on me! But there was a huge...HUGE problem.

_What is it, Loki? What's your idea?_

I sighed and looked to Severus.

"Asgard."

Severus made a confused face.

"I don't understand."

I took Severus' hand in mine and looked to Dumbledore.

"I have an idea, headmaster. We can have Harry stay at the apartment and I know someone who can teach Harry magic while Severus and I are having our classes. We will inform everyone that Harry is away to study magic aboard. He can inform his close friends of the truth, if he will like."

"Who, my boy?"

"The same person who taught me,...my mother."

Severus' eyes widened.

"But Loki...you will have to go back."

"Yes, Severus."

"Headmaster, if you agree with this plan I will need to return home. I did not leave home on a good standing. The worse that could happen is...I may not return to Hogwarts."

"This plan may work, my boy, but I am worried about your classes and your safety."

"No worries Headmaster. I created a double of myself. Currently, it is teaching the my first class."

"I am going with Loki. You can make a double of me as well."

"Severus..."

"I can't let you go alone, Loki. I won't be able to go on with life here, if I don't know if you are safe."

I sighed deeply.

"What about Harry and Frigga?"

"We can come with you."

We all turned suddenly to see Harry standing behind us with Frigga in his arms.

"I got worried when I saw both of you leave breakfast early and then Severus wasn't in class so I headed to your rooms and Frigga lead me here."

"Harry, I don't think thats a good idea. I don't trust the people where I use to live and they certainly don't trust me."

"I don't understand."

I sat down in one of Dumbledore's plush chairs and invited Harry to next in the chair next to me. I summoned a book, handing it to Harry.

"Norse mythology?"

"Page 203, Harry."

Harry turned to the page to see a picture of a tall man wearing green and gold with black hair, green eyes, and a golden horned helmet.

"'Loki the god of mischief'...he looks kinda like you."

"He is me."

"It can't be..."

Harry looked to Severus and he nodded.

"It is, Harry."

I leaned over and gently turned the page to the one of Thor.

"This is my brother, Thor...well adopted brother actually."

"Thor, god of thunder".

I turned to the next page of the Allfather and the Queen.

"This is the Allfather Odin and my mother Queen Frigga. Odin is the one I don't trust."

Can I ask what happened?"

I looked away and took a deep breath.

"I'll start with when I found out I was adopted. I was treated differently from my brother even when we were younger. While everyone else was training with weapons for combat. I read books and learned magic from my mother Frigga. It's not normal for a man to learn magic in my home world of Asgrad. And to make things worse, I find out my real hertiage is Frost Giant. The monster that parents tell thier children about as a bedtime story. My father Odin, never told me. I found out myself, on accident, not even a year ago. I can't describe how betrayed and angry I felt. I lost it. I wanted so bad to prove I was equal to my brother that I...I took over Asgard, I tried to kill my brother, and completely destory the Frost Giants. Thor stopped me and we ended up hanging from the bridge that sends us to the different realms in our world. I let go. I fell. There was no more for me there."

I bowed my head. I felt Severus place his hand on my shoulder. Suddenly, I was wrapped in a hug by Harry. I began to cry.

"I'm a horrible monster in that world..."

"Not here. Here you are a great wizard, a smart professor, a lover, a guardian, and good friend. You've been making up for your mistakes. You moved on from that life and you started anew. With us."

"That means a lot Harry."

"The god of mischief part explains your Slytherian traits."

I laughed as I wiped my eyes of any more tears.

"Why are you going back?"

"It will soon become unsafe for you at Hogwarts. We want you to stay at the apartment, but we don't want you to lack on your schooling. The only thing I can think of is asking my mother to tutor you like she did for me."

Harry's eyes brightened.

"So I may be able to learn wandless magic like you?"

"I believe it is possible."

"I may have an upper hand on Voldemort then! I think it's a brilliant idea!...But what do I tell my friends?"

"We will tell them you are studying aboard at a magical a school in America. You can tell your close friends the truth though."

"Okay. But I'm still going with you and Severus to see the Queen."

I sighed dramatically. These two were stubborn.

"And Frigga is coming too."

I slapped my forehead.

"Loki, what if you get captured?"

"I think I can get out of it if I bring my helmet and staff back."

"What would that do?"

"I will step down from being Prince of Asgard. Hopefully they will understand I will not be coming back, so I will be no problem to them."

I wandlessly shrunk the helmet and staff, placing them in my robe pocket.

"But Loki..."

"I don't need the title, Severus. I have what I want here. I have you, Harry, and a purpose here."

Severus kissed my forehead and hugged me.

_You know this still isn't going to stop us from going with you, right?_

I hugged Severus back...I know.

"How do we get there?"

"My wand."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the wand that has not been touched since you recieved it and has currently been residing in your bedside table?"

I rolled my eyes. I stood up and put out my hand. Suddenly, my wand box flew into the room and into my hand. I opened the box and glance at the wand before glancing at Severus. He nodded in encourage. He knew why I didn't use it. I didn't want to turn into the power hungry man I use to be. I gently took the wand out of the box. I felt the magic surround me like it did the first time. It felt right.

"The wands core magic is connected to the world tree, Yggdrasil. It will act like a port key. I can teleport to any realm including Asgard."

Harry nodded determinedly.

"Let's go!"

"We are ready when you are, Loki?"

Severus and Harry held onto me while Harry held on Frigga tightly.

The last thing we heard as we teleported was Dumbledore telling us to be careful.


	22. Chapter 22

Once we all landed and the world stopped spinning, we found ourselves on the broken rainbow bridge. Memories of my last moments started flashing through my mind. I began shaking until I felt Severus' presence.

_Calm down, Loki. It's alright."_

I felt him slide his hand into mine and gave my hand a squeeze. I took a shaky breath. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me that I haven't felt in a long time. I turned to find Heimdall.

"Prince Loki."

"Heimdall."

"How is it I did not know you were alive?"

"I am unsure myself."

Suddeny, Frigga jumped out of Harry's arms and started running toward the palace. Harry chased after her.

"Frigga come back!"

"Harry!...Heimdall, is it possible that the Queen or Thor is available?"

"It's possible...the animal's name is Frigga."

I scratched the back of my head and gave a sheepish smile.

"Yeah...It's my new kitten. I've had her for alittle over a month now, she's still learning."

I started walking off after Severus who was catching up to where Harry and Frigga were.

"Thank you, Heimdall."

I could feel the confusion radiating off of the gatekeeper, but he did not stop us from proceeding to the palace. Once we made it to the entrance, I noticed there was no guards...great there must be a celebration for something Thor did. I rolled my eyes. I could hear laughing, drunken singing, and yelling. Yup, a celebration...

"Where is the that noise coming from, Sir."

"The eating hall. It's likely a celebration."

"For what?"

"Not sure, it may be a victory for Thor or another special occasion. I'm not even sure what day it is."

When we neared the hall, I stopped and moved everyone to hide behind a pillar for sitting outside the entrance on the hall was Thor and Sif. I used a spell so we could over-hear their conversation.

"Come on Thor! This was another victory for us! You should be celebrating!"

Thor sighed frowning.

"It doesn't matter."

"Is this because of that mortal woman?"

"Not today, Sif. Do you know what today is?"

"Well...no."

Thor's frown deepened.

"It's only been over half a year and you already can't remember what today is? What kind of friend are you, Sif?"

Sif stood angrily and frowned in frustration.

"What am I suppose to remember, Thor?!"

"Today is Loki's birthday and it seems only my mother and I remember that. Today is not a day of celebration."

Thor turned away from Sif and continued mourning. Sif just left without a word to Thor. So it's my birthday today...

_Happy birthday, Loki._

Some birthday. Suddenly, Frigga escaped from Harry, once again. I slapped my forehead. Harry tried to go after her, but I held him back.

"You stay here with Severus. I'll get her."

I looked to where Frigga was heading and she had ran straight up to Thor. Rubbing against his leg to get his attention. Gods, this cat was more of a mischief then I was. Thor picked up Frigga.

"Hello there, little one. Where'd you come from?"

Frigga cocked her head and meowed at Thor. Thor gave a small smile.

"You have green eyes like my brother did."

I walked quietly up and sat down near Thor, without him noticing.

"Her name is Frigga."

Thor gave a small laugh.

"Named after my mother? Why?"

"Our mother, you Big Oaf."

That's when Thor finally looked my way. His eyes widened as tears threatened to fall. Frigga jumped out of Thor's arms as he wrapped me in one of his backbreaking hugs.

"Brother? Brother?!...You're alive. You're here..."

"Calm down, Thor."

Severus and Harry came out of hiding and came up to us. Harry smiled and picked up Frigga.

"So this is your brother Thor?"

"Yes it is."

Thor released me from his hug to see who the two strangers were.

"Thor, this is...this is my...well my family, Severus and Harry. Of course, you already met Frigga."

"Your family, Brother?"

"...Yes, Thor."

"Where have you been this whole time?"

"On another earth, at a magical school called Hogwarts. I work there as a professor along with Severus and Harry is a student there."

"Why is it you returned?"

"We will like to ask for Mother's assistance. Harry's life is in danger and the school is no longer safe enough for him. We want to keep him at our apartment which is protected by my magic, but he still needs his schooling. There is a very dangerous man after him and Harry will be the only one that can defeat him, but to do that he needs his schooling. Mother is the best teacher I know."

Thor nodded and smiled.

"That is true. Mother is a formidable teacher."

I smiled, giving Thor a light hug.

"I normally wouldn't say this out loud, but I did miss you, you big oaf."

"And I missed you, Brother. Happy Birthday."

I laughed and smiled.

"Do you mind getting Mother for us?"

"She is in her quarters. I can lead you all there. She did not want to enjoy the celebration either."

Thor led us to where the Allfather's and Queen's quarters were at.

"I'll go in first and tell her you are here, Loki. She has been very upset."

I frowned a little, as Thor went to tell the queen. Suddenly the door flew open and I was engulfed into an all too familiar comforting hug.

"Hello, Mother."

I hugged back.

"My son. Oh my son. Loki, you are alive."

"Mother, I missed you."

Once she let me go from the hug, she looked over me to make sure I was alright.

"You have grown, my son. Magically and emotionally."

"I know."

I smiled and introduced my mother to Severus and Harry.

"Mother, this is Severus and Harry and our kitten, Frigga. They are my family."

Tears began to form in her eyes.

"...your family."

"Yes. Severus is the man I love and we are Harry's guardians."

Her eyes lit up as she hugged both Severus and Harry.

"I have another son and a grandson! By the gods, this is wonderful news."

"And I have a grandmother."

Harry smiled widely.

We sat down with my mother in her quarters and told her why we came for her help. She was determined to help her grandson in anyway possible. The plan was during school hours she will visit the apartment and tutor Harry and when classes end, Severus and I will go back to our rooms and floo to the apartment, so Harry is not alone. Mother could stay as long as she would like until she goes home. We also decided Thor could visit too. As long as no one steps outside the apartment. Everything was going so easily, but of course, for me, that never EVER lasts.

As we were talking, the door suddenly opened and of course, who else would it be, but Odin.


	23. Chapter 23

Three guards stood behind the Allfather, ready to follow his command. My mother stood up on his entrance.

"Odin."

"Frigga, Loki is a danger to Asgard."

Mother moved infront of me and my family. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the miniature versions of my helmet and staff. I moved in front of mother and enlarged the two items that symbolized my title and I silently handed them to Odin and stepped back beside mother.

"What is this, Loki?"

"I am stepping down from my title as Prince, Allfather."

My mother made a surprised sound and Thor's eyes widened. He stepped forward.

"But Loki-!"

"Enough Thor...It is alright. I don't need the title. I have what I want at home and I wish to keep it that way."

My mother hugged me.

"You will not return to Asgard then."

"No Mother. I don't plan on coming back here."

"No matter what, Loki, you are still my son."

"I know, Mother."

"Can you and your family at least stay until morrow, my son?"

"It is not up to us, Mother."

We all looked to Odin. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"As I said before, Loki is a danger to Asgard. I should be locking him up. Why would you come back here just to give up your title? Why are you really here?"

"_Our son_ is here to ask for my help in tutoring his boy, Harry."

"His boy?"

"Yes Odin, This is his family. This is Severus and they are Harry's guardians."

Mother then picked up the kitten and held it up to show Odin.

"And this is their little cat whom is named after me."

She smiled lovingly as Frigga meowed. I found this moment slightly embarrassing. Severus gave me a side hug.

_It could have been worse._

It's not over yet...

"Why can't Loki teach the boy?"

Before Mother could counter Odin's question, I stepped in.

"It's more complicated. Harry's life is in danger and we want him safe. A dangerous wiz- magic user is after him; has been since the boy was only a baby. The school Severus and I work at is no longer safe for Harry. It's safer for him at our apart- home where my magic protects us. Severus and I will not be able to teach him after a full day of teaching classes at the school."

"You teach? Sounds like such a common job for you."

I frowned.

"Not at all. I was just promoted to teach DADA, Defense Against the Dark Arts. I tutored for the beginning of my career as a professor. I prefer being a professor then being bedridden for months."

My mother turned toward me suddenly, grabbing hold of my face.

"You were bedridden?!"

"Yes Mother, but we will save that story for another time."

Harry stepped in and glared determinedly at the Allfather.

"Sir, Loki is a powerful wizard and a great professor. He is really smart and strong. You can ask any student or professor at my school. I will like to learn wandless magic just like him. And I'm sorry that you can't see that. That you can't be proud of him!"

My heart filled up with happiness. Happiness that I have never really understood before. Harry looks up to me, not only as a professor, but as a role model or a parent. I was flattered at his speech. On the other hand, Odin was furious. Before Odin could declare anything and grab for Harry, I pushed Harry behind me protectively.

"You will not lay a hand on my son!"

I didn't even realize I yelled until it was too late. I stood slightly shocked at my outburst and apparently the Allfather was shocked as well. I took a deep breath.

"Look, if you don't want me here, just say it and we can go. Mother will get to see us when she comes for Harry's tutoring. But understand this, you make one move, _one,_ against my family; I will not hesitate to come after you."

Odin stood silently with a blank face. Mother and Thor were looking between Odin and me, waiting for one of us to strike. I turned to mother and pulled out my wand.

"Can I see one of your bracelets, Mother?"

She held out her arm that held a gold bracelet with blue and green gems. I touched my wand to it and magic surrounded the bracelet.

"I turned this bracelet into a port key. When you want to come to our home just touch the bracelet and say 'Loki's home'. It will send you to the sitting area of our home. We will see you soon, Mother."

Mother smiled and gave me one more hug, running her hand over my hair just like she use to when I was younger.

"Thank you, Loki."

I smiled and turned to Severus and Harry.

"Let's go home."

Frigga jumped up onto my shoulder as I led Severus and Harry past Odin and his guards and into the hall. That's when Thor spoke up.

"I will escort you and your family to the bridge."

"Alright, Thor."

Once we made it to the bridge, we said our farewells to Thor and Heimdall before teleporting back into Dumbledore's office.


	24. Chapter 24

Once we got back, Dumbledore informed us that he already sent Harry's school truck and Hedwig to the apartment. Somehow, he already knew we had succeeded. I was still a little shaken up, but I felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. The two most important people to me have forgiven me and accepted me back as family.

_You did well, Loki. You have conquered your past, in a way, and faced your problems. _

Yet, I don't think that will be the last of my problems. Odin will be back. He did not believe us at all. I gave Harry a hug.

"You are a brave boy, Harry. Foolish, but brave. Thank you."

"Well I am a Gryffindor, right Severus."

Severus smiled.

"Obviously."

We sent Harry to Gryffindor tower to tell Mr. Wealsey and Miss Granger about the new change to this semester. I just hope this "studying aboard" doesn't have to go into next year or longer. That story won't last for long. Severus and I headed back to our rooms with Frigga to wait for Harry.

Once Harry was settled in back at the apartment, we spent the night with him and went over the plan once again. We asked Dobby to make sure Harry gets his breakfast, lunch, and dinner; which the house elf was very happy to do for Harry. I also set up a spell to alert Severus and I, when someone is at the portrait to our rooms.

The next morning, Severus and I waited for Mother to appear before we went to breakfast in the Great Hall. She arrived promptly at 8 a.m. She looked unhappy.

"Hello Mother. Is everything alright?"

My mother smiled sadly.

"Good morrow, Loki, Harry, Severus. I'm fine. Odin and I had a fight. He didn't want me coming here without a guard."

"I'm sorry, Mother."

"It's quite alright, dear. He just has a...what's that mortal saying...has a stick up his ass. Yes! That's it!"

Harry bursted out laughing as I slapped my forehead.

My mother changed the subject, as she raced over to the mantle that held some precious photos of us.

"Awww, what beautiful photos...and some of them move! How wonderful!...I have one of Thor and Jane. May I have one to take home?"

My cheeks started to turn red with slight embarrassment...mothers...

Severus chuckled.

"I don't see why not."

Harry jumped up suddenly.

"I have the perfect one you can have!"

He raced to his room and appeared again holding a photo out to the queen.

"This one is of us during the Christmas holiday. Frigga and my owl Hedwig are in it too!"

My mother sat on the couch looking at the photo.

"I love it, thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome!"

"Well, Loki and I should be heading to the dining hall before classes begin. We will see you all in the evening."

As we left, I turned to Mother and Harry and smiled.

"Have fun."

There was definitely gossip going around about Harry. Dumbledore had already informed the staff of our plan, so Severus and I weren't bombarded by questions. Thank the gods! I felt like my classes took forever. I wanted to get back to the apartment to see if everything was alright and I know Severus felt the same. We were both doing our best reassure each other during lunch.

Once it became dinner, Severus and I decided to check in with Harry and have dinner with him. Now I know how my mother felt when she had to leave us for a time or when Thor and I went on quests. It's nerve-racking.

_It's understandable, Loki. We are protective of Harry because he is our family._

I smiled and gave Severus a peck on the cheek as we walked hand-in-hand to our rooms. We flooed to the apartment. When we appeared in the apartment, we found Harry setting the table as mother tried to help.

"Severus! Loki! Dobby was right! He already knew you two were coming here for dinner."

"How'd your schooling go?"

"Great! I also got to teach Grandma too! I read her some chapters on Hogswart's History."

"The history of your school is very interesting."

Severus chuckled.

"Loki said the same thing."

Mother's eyes lit up.

"That reminds me. While we eat, Loki, you can tell me all about the you being bedridden story."

I frowned. She never forgets anything! And she was not suggesting I tell the story; She was ordering me to tell the story. The queen sat down at the table, smiling like see never even said anything. I sighed.

_Our first "meet the parent" dinner._

My eyes widened...oh gods help us...it was going to be a long dinner.


	25. Chapter 25

We all sat down to eat and mother turned to look at me expectantly.

"So, Loki, you were bedridden. With what? An illness? Injury?"

"When I...left Asgard, Mother."

Mother frowned.

"Oh..."

"I don't know how anyone from this school found me, but I woke up in their Medical Wing which is ran by Madam Promfrey. I had broken my neck and was immobilized so I didn't move and end up killing myself."

I heard Mother suck in a surprised breath. Severus then stepped in with a more detailed version of my injury.

"He had damaged more than 95% of his nerves in his neck making it almost impossible to swallow, breathe, and he was unable to speak. He also had broken ribs and bruising."

I glared at Severus as Mother began hugging me like I was going to disappear. Harry tried to hide a laugh.

"Thank you, Severus."

He smirked.

"You're welcome."

I rolled my eyes as I attempted to pry myself from my mother's arms.

"Back to the story, I ended up needing to take potions that will help my injuries heal."

Severus cut in again.

"Mind you, he was stubborn and would not take them. Madam Promfrey had to come to me to get Loki to take his potions."

I glared again. Harry was still trying to hide his laughter.

"And that's when you first met Severus?!"

"Yes, Mother. Severus was in charge of making sure I take my potions. He was my only company other then Promfrey. Of course, then Harry had to go and disobey Severus' orders, which resulted in you weekend detention with Severus and I."

Harry blushed in embarrassment and suddenly found his food more interesting then the conversation.

"I was bedridden for at least 3-4 months I believe. Days started to blend together, looking at the same white curtain all day."

"That sounds horrible, Loki. I'm sorry."

I gave mother a small smile.

"It was fine, Mother. I had good company."

I patted Severus' leg.

Once dinner ended, Mother had to leave. She was sad, but she knew she was going to see us all tomorrow.

She gave Harry a hug.

"I will see you again, Harry. I will keep this photo close. I'll even put it somewhere where Odin will see it all the time...just because I can."

"I'm glad you like it Grandmother."

She then gave Severus a hug, which surprised him.

"You are like a son to me now...so you have to get use to my hugs. Understood."

Severus blushed lightly.

"I...I understand."

"Good and thank you for taking care of my son."

"You're welcome."

Then Mother turned to me and gave me a hug.

"I love you, Loki. I am so happy for you."

"I love you too, Mother. Thank you for helping us with Harry."

She kissed my forehead before releasing me from her embrace.

"I glad you came for my help. I feared the worst, my son...You all have a good night. I'll see you all in the morrow."

Once we bid her good night, we spent the rest of the evening doing class work and reading before Severus and I left for our rooms at Hogwarts.

"The first day went well."

"It did. I just hope Odin doesn't stop Mother from coming over every week day."

"We can only hope for the best, Love."

Severus gave me a kiss on the forehead as I snuggled up closer to him, burying my face in his neck. I kissed his neck before relaxing and closing my eyes.

"I love you, Severus."


	26. Chapter 26

The first week went by quickly. Mother had come at 8 a.m. every morning and left after dinner. Odin had stopped bothering Mother about visiting, but it seemed they haven't been speaking with each at all. Before we knew it, it was the weekend so Harry got a break from studying. We were spending time with Harry when we got an unexpected visit from Mother and Thor.

"Mother. Thor. What a pleasant surprise."

Thor gave a small grin.

"I hope we are not bothering you, Brother. Father is being stubborn and Mother needed to get away. I thought it best to leave Father to his thoughts."

"You are not bothering us at all, Thor."

"I'm glad I got to visit."

Thor studied everything in the sitting room, scanning the many shelves of books.

"Are all of these your books yours, Loki?"

"Actually they are all Severus' books, Thor."

"Oh."

Thor smiled.

"Glad Loki found someone who has the same interests as he."

I blushed and slapped my forehead as Severus chuckled and gave me a side hug. Mother smiled.

"Are you guys planning anything today?"

"We have not."

"Oh good, I thought this would be a great opportunity for some brother bonding."

My eyes widened and Thor's eyes brightened.

"Some brother what?!"

"I thought I could spend time with Harry and Severus while you and Thor have some bonding time."

Mother took my hand in her patting my hand.

"And that was not a suggestion, dear."

I frowned...of course it wasn't. Severus chuckled and jumped in.

"There is a Quidditch game starting soon. Ravenclaw verses Gryffiindor. Thor might enjoy that."

"That's right! Loki you have to go to root for my house!"

I mock glared at Harry.

"Please, Lok! Pleeeeease!"

I sighed dramatically.

"Finnnnne... but first, Thor you have to blend in."

Thor frowned in confusion. I pulled out my want and changed his outfit so he didn't draw, well...too much attention. I should know by now that where he goes he draws attention to himself...he must be a Gryffindor.

"Must you bring Mjolnir with you?"

"Yes...I always carry it. I must incase anyone is in need of my help."

Yep...definitely a Gryffindor. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I pointed my wand at Mjoinir and shrunk it. Thor looked at it stunned.

"Put it in your robe pocket. Before you leave for home, I'll spell it back to normal."

Thor put Mjolnir in his pocket and I teleported the both of us outside the gates of Hogwarts. Hogwarts opened it's gates to us.

"Thor. Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"It's a huge school, Brother. There must be a lot of magic users here."

"Yes there are Thor."

I led Thor to the Quidditch pitch. I brought him to the Staff seats. We sat at in the very tops seats. As I was explaining the rules and positions of Quidditch, Dumbledore appeared joining us at the top seats.

"Headmaster, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, my boy. You is your guest?"

"This is my brother Thor. Severus and my mother thought we should have some...bonding time."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Thor. Are you as knowledgeable in the art of magic as your brother?"

"No Sir. While my brother soars in the use of magic, I merely stay afloat. My little brother is much better at magic then I am."

I raised my eyebrow. Did Thor just complement me for my magic?!

"Yes, Loki is an exceptional wizard and is very well liked by the students."

Suddenly, I heard my name being called.

"Professor Loki! Professor!"

I down the staff seats to see, Miss Granger and Mr Wealsey running up to us. Miss Granger stopped catching her breathe.

"Professor Loki. If you don't mind, can you "owl" our letters to Harry. We miss him."

"I will Miss Granger. Oh, Miss Granger, Mr. Wealsey. I will like you to meet my older borther Thor."

Thor smiled and waved.

"Hello."

Ron waved awkwardly and Hermione gave a warm smile.

"Hello, Mr. Thor."

"Thor these are Harry's two best friends. They are both in the Gryffindor house."

"Are you rooting for Gryffindor, this game, Professor?"

"I did promise Harry I would."

"Good and make sure you tell Harry, we said "hello"."

"I will. Now get to your seats, you two."

"Yes, Sir!"

The two ran back down to where their house mates were sitting before the game started. Thor was fully amazed by the game of Quidditch from the beginning all the way to the end of the game. He commented on everything.

'Brother look how they fly on a cleaning tool! Brother, how I wish I could be in this game, maybe as a beater! Brother, how do we not have this game at home?'

Well, at least, we weren't in an awkward silence... the Gryffindor seeker in place of Harry caught the snitch and they won the game. Thor was the loudest one cheering. When we left the pitch and teleported back to the apartment. Thor told everyone all about the game. He was overly excited.

I sat down next to Severus. I smiled and shook my head at how animated Thor was when explaining the game to Mother. They stayed for dinner and Thor was introduced to the never ending food of Hogwarts.

Severus chuckled.

"And I thought Loki ate a lot..."

I smirked.

"One of the many contest, Thor easily wins."

Harry laughed as Mother chastised Thor for his barbarian eatting habits. I smiled realizing this was the happiest I have been in a long time with my family. It was nice. Once we finished dinner, Thor and Mother were getting ready to leave. While Thor was latching his 'back to normal size' Mjolnir on his belt. I approached my brother.

"Hey Thor, if you like, I can inform Mother each time there is a Quidditch match coming up and... we can go to the game... only if you want to, of course."

Suddenly I was engulfed in another bone breaking hug.

"I would love to, Brother! Does thy brother really want to spend time with me?"

"Of course, Thor. Why else would I ask?"

When they left, I fell onto the couch with a relieved sigh. That went well.

_I'm glad it did._

I looked up to see Severus sitting down next to me. He wrapped his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder. It was a tiring day.

_Your mother gave me something today._

I looked up at Severus curiously. What was it?

Severus reached under his shirt collar ad pulled out a gold chain with a blue gem connected to It. It was one of my mothers magical healing gems. I touched it and realized right away what Mother gave Severus.


	27. Chapter 27

My eyes started to water and I made a teary laugh.

_What is it, Loki? Is everything alright?_

I nodded my head and kissed Severus. When I broke away from the kiss, I wiped my eyes and studied Severus for a moment. I smiled softly. It's a longevity gem. It helps against injury, illness, and aging. It means she accepts you as family and wants to protect you like a son. I blushed slightly.

She has, in a way...given her blessing. Severus kissed me back.

_I'm glad. I've never been so happy then I am right now. I have you, Harry, a family, and a new start. And I believe you are to thanks for this, Loki._

I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled up under his neck, as I felt him run his fingers though my hair. I guess I dozed off when I woke up with a start, finding myself being laid on the bed by Severus.

"You seemed really tired. I didn't want to wake you. It's the weekend, so I believe it will be alright if we stay here for tonight."

I nodded tiredly as I felt Severus lay down next to me. I turned over so I was laying half on Severus and half on the bed. I, not only heard, but felt Severus' deep chuckle as he wrapped me in a hug. I smiled as I drifted back to sleep.

Two months past by and everything was going well. Mother spent a lot of time at the apartment even when not tutoring Harry. Thor visited for every game and according to Mother, he was driving his friends in Asgard crazy. He has been trying to get them to help him create a game almost like Quidditch, but his friends just look at him like he is crazy. My guess is he actually told them that the players ride on broomsticks.

Apparently, Mother and the Allfather still aren't speaking to each other. He still believes I am up to something. Thor said they had at least three huge fights before they stopped talking to each other all together. Today was a Saturday and Severus, Harry, and I just finished dinner when Severus got a firecall...a very rude and unexpected firecall.

"Snivellus! You Snake! What have you done with my godson?!"

Severus rolled his eyes.

"A little late on the news, are you not, Mutt?"

"Shut up! Where's Harry?!"

Harry stepped forward.

"I'm right here, Sirius. How are you? I haven't received anything from you in a while."

"I'm fine, Harry. Why are you living with this Snake?! He didn't force you to, did he? What are you planning, Snape?! He was suppose to come home with me!"

Severus grew irritated.

"First off, Black, your 'home' is not suitable to live in."

"And Spinner's End is?! Mine place is hidden and safer for Harry!"

"Safer? Not from the inside of the house."

"Shut up, Snape! I'm cleaning it up and disarming the traps!"

Severus rolled his eyes.

"How'd you even reach us anyway?"

"I'm in Dumbledore's office with Remus."

"Why don't you floo over instead of yelling through the fireplace like a Dunerhead, Black."

"Fine!"

Severus and Harry stepped back from the fire place as I made myself comfortable on the couch behind Sirius Black came through looking pissed, followed by Professor Remus Lupin.

Lupin looked around the sitting area.

"This is a nice place Severus."

"Thank you... why don't you two sit down. We will continue our discussion.

Black made a confused face.

"This isn't Spinner's End! Where the bloody hell are we?!"

I frowned.

"Watch your language, Mr. Black. "

Black glared at me.

"Who are you?! Another Death Eater?!"

I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh, no Mr Black I'm worse then a Death Eater. I am Professor Loki."

"Your a Professor? What do you teach?"

"I took over Mr. Lupin's position as the DADA professor."

"Ha! A Snake teaching DADA. That's a laugh."

"Black I would prefer if you refrain from acting like a child, especially around your godson."

Harry gave Severus a thankful smile as he sat down between Severus and I.

"I would rather speak to Harry in private."

"No."

Black glared at me again.

"Why are you even still here?"

"I live here, you dumb oaf. Severus and I are Harry's guardians."


	28. Chapter 28

Black's face turned sour.

"Ew! You and Snivellus?! I'm going to wrench!"

"You wrench anywhere in this apartment and I will make sure you never stop wrenching for the rest of your life."

I stood up intimidatingly and faced Black, He stood to try to intimidate me, but he certainly didn't take our height differences into consideration. He looked up at me.

"You have something to say, Mr. Black?"

Remus sighed dramatically and pulled Black back into his sit. Black growled.

"Why are you not letting Harry go to school?! Why are you keeping him locked up here?!"

"Did the headmaster not explain everything to you?"

Harry then spoke up.

"Sirius, the Death Eaters are planning to bring Voldemort back and they need me for their plan to work. I'm safe here and Loki's mother is tutoring me. She is very kind and she's going to try to teach me wandless magic."

"Wandless magic? That's almost impossible! I'm not saying you can't learn it, Harry; you are James and Lily's son. Does she even know wandless magic?"

"Yeah and so does Loki. He didn't even have a wand when he first started teaching."

Black's mouth almost dropped to the floor. I smirked.

"Look, Mister Black, if Harry wishes, you can always come visit him at the apartment."

"Really?! Would you like that Harry?"

"Of course, Sirius."

"BUT, Harry is not to leave the apartment whether it's out the door, by teleportation , or by the floo networks. It is too dangerous for him to leave."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever. I get it, Harry stays in the apartment at all times."

I walked up to where Black was sitting and loomed over him.

"You better 'get it' Mister Black because if you get Harry into any dangerous, I will personally make your life a living hell on Earth and in the afterlife..."

I smiled sweetly.

"Do you understand?"

Black tried to move away from me by pressing himself farer into the couch cushion.

"And don't take my word lightly."

"Y-yes...Sir..."

My smile grew.

"Good. Now who will like some tea? Hm?"

Severus chuckled as Harry tried to hold back a laugh. Once we had some tea and some less argumentative conversions, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black left and we all headed to our rooms for a new day. I went to sleep, happy to be rid of Mister Black for today. What I didn't know was that I spoke to soon.

The next day Mother showed up at the usual time, even for the weekend, but it seemed we had another visitor. The fire turned green and what do you know, Mister Black was back.

"Hey there, Harry."

I sighed heavily.

"Mother, I will like you to meet Mr. Black. Harry's godfather."

"Godfather?"

Severus pitched in.

"Neither one of us picked him. He was given the title when Harry was born."

"I see. It is nice to meet you, Mr. Balck."

"You make Harry have lessons on the weekend?! Why?! That's torutre!"

"Calm down, Mister Black. I just enjoy visiting my son and his family. Are you joining us today?"

Black's mood deflated.

"You will all be here?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry Black. I will be doing some shopping today and Loki will be leaving for the Quidditch match when his brother gets here."

Speaking of my brother...

"Where is Thor?"

"Thor is speaking with Odin. I am to retrieve him when the meeting is over. Thor said it would not be long, he just didn't want you to think he was not coming."

"Oh...alright."

Now I don't like Odin...at all, but i feel guilty for my mother being upset, because I know it was my fault for coming home. It doesn't help that it makes me hate the man even more for not apologizing to Mother. I felt Severus rub my back in soothingly circles.

_Calm down, Love._

I am sorry.

_Do not apologize, Loki, you are worried for your Mother._

I gave Severus small smile.

"I shall return to get your brother. I will be right back."

Mother disappeared from the room.

"Woah! How'd she do that?"

"Loki gave her a portkey that is permanent, Sirius."

"Can i have one?"

I frowned,

"No. you can take the floo."

"But what if I can't get to the floo networks?"

"Well then, if I take that into consideration, I would say you are out of luck, Mister Black."

Like a brat, he stuck his tongue out at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, that was childish..."

"You're worse then Snivellus!"

"Call him that again and you find out your tongue is missing!"

" Snivellus, Snivellus, Snivellus Sni-AGGGGGGGHHHHHH! HUUUGGGGHH UUU OOOOOOO?!"

"I am sorry Mister Black I can't understand you. You will have to speak clearly."

Black made a face at me. That's when Severus walked in.

"Black use your words, you dunderhead."

Harry laughed silently as I busted out laughing.

"Aggggggggh! UGH UUUUUUUUU!"

Severus smirked.

"I see you have made Loki upset."

Severus kissed my head.

"I should be going. Have fun with Thor and Harry...keep your godfather out of trouble. Loki's mother will be able to help you."

Ignoring Black's attempts to yell, Severus left to town. Suddenly Mother and Thor appeared.

"BROTHER! "

I covered my ears as Black turned in shock at the loud booming voice.

"Thor, save you outside voice for the match!"

"Sorry, Brother. I am just excited for the game. I have been waiting all week."

"We should go and get seats before the game starts."

"Good-bye Harry! Good-bye Mother! Good-bye sacred little man! We shall return later!"

I shook my head as I gave Mother and Harry a hug before leaving. The match was halfway through when something felt off. At first I thought it was nothing until, I turned to Thor.

"Brother, Mother needs us. Hurry."

We headed for the castle. I wondered if Severus was home.

_What's wrong, Loki? You are sending worrying signals._

Something is wrong. Are you home?

_Not yet. I am heading back now. _

I quickly flooed Thor and I back to the apartment. When we got there, I was suddenly hugged by my mother. She was crying.

"Mother, what happened?"

I looked around and I felt like my heart stopped.

"Mother...where is Harry?"


	29. Chapter 29

"My son, I'm so sorry! Mister Black...he took him...he took Harry. All Harry wanted to do was...was show the man his new room. I...I should have followed...I stayed here... with Frigga while reading. I am so sorry! I felt a burst of magic and when I went to the bedroom, they were gone! I called for Harry and I got no answer. He's been taken out of the apartment..."

I hugged Mother, as I felt the anger boil. I was going to kill the man. Severus then came through the floo and came upon the scene in front of him. Thor placed a hand on Severus' shoulder.

"Loki?"

"That bastard...that bastard took our son!"

Severus frowned deeply as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"I will inform the Headmaster right now and we will get the whole Order looking for them. Black will pay for his stupidity."

Severus had called the headmaster and before I knew it the Order of the Phoenix was standing in our sitting room. Dumbledore, Lupin, the Weasleys, a woman named Tonks, a crazy looking man named Mad Eye and a man named Kingsley were all here. Lupin was beside himself.

"Severus, Loki...I am so sorry, if I knew he was going to do this, I would have never let him..."

"...I understand...right now we can only hope they are safe."

The man named Kingsley stepped in.

"We should send out a search party and try to find them."

"We should spilt into parties of two to search more areas."

My mother calmed down to give her advice.

"If they are safe or if Harry managed to get away from Mister Black, he would come back here. I will stay incase he does."

Molly Weasley patted my Mother's hand and sat down with her.

"I will stay with you, my dear."

Thor chimed in.

"I will go with my Brother in search of Harry."

"Severus and I can communicate with each other from far distances so at least two teams will be in contact."

Lupin stepped forward.

"I will go with Severus."

Once our teams were made, we began planning where to look first. Suddenly, the alarm Severus and I hooked up went off. Someone was at our rooms' door. I excused myself to see who it was. When I got back to our rooms, the knocking became more urgent. I hurried to the door hoping it was Harry. I opened to the door and I frowned.

"Young Mister Malfoy. Do you need something?"

Draco was breathing heavily like he had ran the whole way here.

"Professor,... they took... Potter."

I quickly pulled Draco inside and flooed the both of us to the apartment.

"Draco?"

"Uncle Severus. The Death Eaters took Potter! Goyle was talking about a cemetery."

Dumbledore looked up at Draco.

"I know what cemetery. Well done Draco...Will you be in trouble for this?"

"I don't know, Sir."

"Young Mister Malfoy, you stay here with my mother and Mrs. Weasley."

"...okay."

Still in our teams, we teleported to this cemetery from outside Hogwarts' gates. I can only hope we didn't get there too late. We made it to the outside of the cemetery. We split up to cover all entrance ways. The place was huge, our only light was the lighting Thor was creating from his growing anger. Suddenly a burst of magic was felt. Thor and I ran quickly but silently towards the source of the magic. We weren't the only ones that felt it, for I spotted our other groups among the headstones.

What we saw made my blood boil. Harry was struggling to free himself from a statue's grip, as a being with a face almost like a skeleton approaching him.

"Brother, what should we do?"

This was the first time Thor has ever asked me what to do and the first time that I had no idea what to do. Suddenly, an ear-peircing scream left Harry's mouth when the man touched Harry's forehead. I decided to take a page from Thor's book. I aimed my wand at the man, knocking him away from Harry. The others of our group engaged in a fight with the Death Eaters. I headed straight for Harry. I heard thunder and lighting crackle in the sky, as Thor lifted his hammer and broke the statue holding Harry. I caught Harry in my arms as Harry sobbed uncontrollably.

"He's He's...He's back, Loki! He's back!"

"Hush now, Harry. We're going to get you out of here."

Suddenly I felt a stream of magic coming towards us. I quickly put up a magical barrier.

"Who are you?"

It was the skeleton man.

"I could ask you the same thing."

The man glared at me before chuckling evilly and disappearing along with the other Death Eaters. I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Harry was safe...for now. I held him close.

_Loki. Is Harry alright?_

Harry didn't stop sobbing. When we brought him back to the apartment, Mother went straight to work on healing any wounds on Harry. Those of the Order went back out in search for Black.

"Loki, Severus. I didn't mean to leave the apartment..."

"We know, Harry. It wasn't your fault."

"Sirius had a port key. He just wanted to do something fun with me. I tried to stop him. I didn't know he had a port key..."

"You're safe now, Harry. We should get you to bed."

"Ok..."

Mother help Harry to bed. Severus and I sat with Thor and Draco in the sitting room for a little longer; waiting for any news on Black.

"That man...with the skeleton face. He's the dark wizard, right?"

"He is. It will not be the last of him either."

...Did anyone notice you, Severus?"

"It was to dark to notice anyone. I think I am safe for now."

I sighed and hugged Severus. I was frightened for Harry and so angry. Thor cleared his throat.

"Brother, if you like, I wish to stay here for a couple days...just in case."

"Thank you, Thor. Are you sure Odin won't mind?"

"It doesn't matter what Odin thinks. You and your family are what is important right now."

"Draco. you will stay here, as well."

"Yes, Professor."

"I will contact your mother tomorrow. She will be able to take you somewhere away from your father and the other Death Eaters."

"Thank you, Uncle Severus."

Frigga walked back into the room.

"The poor boy. Watch him closely, Loki. He may suffer nightmares. I had to tell him a story to help him sleep."

My mother began to tear up. I stood to give her a hug. She hugged me back and cried into her hair. I knew she stilled blamed herself for Black taking Harry, but like us, she had no idea Black had a port key.

"Thor, if I heard correctly, you are staying here."

"Yes, Mother."

"Then I will return home and inform Odin that you are on a mission. I will return in the morning, my sons."


	30. Chapter 30

For the rest of the night, Severus and I kept watch over Harry. We were at his side for every reoccurring nightmare. We let Thor take our room for the night and Draco took the sitting room couch.

We were never informed if Black was ever found. The man was probably hiding for his life...and it's not because the dark wizard is back. I actually hope Black isn't found; I don't want to see his face ever again...but then...I also have urge to kill the man. I sighed tiredly.

_Get some sleep, Loki. I will watch over Harry. _

I gave Severus a tired smile. I'm fine, it's just been a long day...

_We will likely have a meeting in the morning, Loki. Now that You-Know-Who is back...everything will be difficult. He will be planning his war and we will need to plan as well._

I frowned and moved some of Harry's hair out of his face. He's only a boy...still considered a baby compared to my centuries. I stared at Harry's sleeping face, finally calmly sleeping after another bout of nightmares. I would do anything to protect him.

_We all will._

Severus and I got little sleep that night. The three of us were woken up by a wide awake Thor and a grumpy Draco.

"Your brother is really loud, Professor Loki."

Harry gave a small sleepy smile and I sighed.

"I know..."

"I am sorry Brother, but Mother should be on her way here soon."

''You are right, Thor. "

We all got ready for the day and ate some breakfast. By that time, Mother had arrived. She flung herself at Harry.

"Harry. I'm so sorry. How are you today?"

"I'm fine now, Grandmother. It wasn't your fault. I am sorry to worry you."

"I will always worry Harry. It's what mothers and grandmothers do."

Not long after, Dumbledore brought the Order over to the apartment. Lupin looked grim.

"We have yet to find Sirius. We don't know if he has been captured by the Death Eaters or if he is on the run."

Harry frowned and I sighed.

"I figured we wouldn't find him in only one night."

"We will keep searching though."

Tonks stepped in.

"We have some bad news too... There was another prison break. Sirius' deranged cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, the leader of the werewolves Fenrir Greyback, along with others have escaped."

Moody stepped in.

"With Greyback on their side, that means they already have an army of werewolves recruited! They are likely recruiting others as we speak!"

I looked at the two of them with confusion.

"Fenrir? A werewolf?"

Lupin stepped in.

"He is a werewolf like me, but he has embraced the werewolf side of him. His goal is to bite as many as possible and create an unstoppable army. Greyback is the one who...who bit me, but I would not become like him. I will not become a monster."

I frowned.

"I understand. You fear your other half...I understand perfectly."

I felt Thor place a hand on my shoulder.

"But you gave me any idea...This idea may be crazier then when I decided to go back to Asgard."

Severus looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Because it includes me going back to Asgard and going against the Allfather's orders."

"Brother...what orders do you speak of?"

"Thor...will you do anything to help my family?"

"Of course. What is it you need me to do?"

"I need you to help me free two of my children."


	31. Chapter 31

Thor frowned tightly. I understood why he didn't like the idea. Odin did what he did because my children are what he believed to be monsters...but I feel...here, they will be able to live more normally. I believed myself to be a monster and I found a better life here. Why can't my children?

_You are no monster, Loki. No matter what the myths say, neither are you children._

"I will go with you. I will like to meet your children."

"Thank you, Severus."

"Can I go too?! They will be like my step-siblings, right?"

"I would think that is the correct term, Harry."

Mother smiled sadly at me.

"Which two, Loki...you know Odin will got give up Sleipner."

"I know, Mother. But I also know Sleipner at least has a home. I wish to free my two oldest, Fenrir and Jorgumand. I feel they will be able to find a home here as well as help with the war. Fenrir will reign wonderfully in the Forbidden Forest, He has the ability to be a leader and he will be able to recruit creatures from the forest. Jo can live in the Black Lake with the Giant Squid. The two in the lake will be a great ambush against the Death Eaters."

Moody grunted.

"What if that Squid attacks your son? Would you be willing to risk your kid's life? That Squid isn't known for being friendly."

"I assure you, the squid will be the one eaten if they do fight. Both Fenrir and Jo will have to have spell cast on them to be able to fit easier in the forest and lake. They are...quite large."

"Will they hurt the students though?"

"No. They may be wary of everyone at first. The last they saw of any being was those putting them in their eternal cages. Not even I was allowed to visit them. They will listen to me though."

Molly gasped at that; likely not knowing what it is like to be separate from your children for eternity.

"Brother...how will we convince Father? Also, you know Jo isn't a fan of me. Not after I had to help place him in the bottom of that sea."

Dumbledore then spoke up.

"I will like to try this idea. I believe they will not only find a home here and be a great help in the war, but I feel they will make a name for themselves among the students."

"I will like to go with you as well, Loki. i feel as a werewolf, myself. I may be able to help convince this Odin."

I looked at Lupin surprised. Being a friend of Mr. Black's, I didn't think I would like Mr. Lupin, but through this whole meeting, I had been seeing a new side of the man. We almost seemed the same. I smiled thankfully.

"I would be eternally grateful, Mr. Lupin."

The Order, excluding Dumbledore and Lupin, decided to stay at our apartment and watch over Draco and Frigga. Mother stood in the center of the room. Thor, Harry, Severus, Remus, and I all placed a hand on Mother's arms and we were teleported to Asgard. I couldn't believe I was back here again. This was going to be a battle of words.

When we made it to the throne room doors, Mother went in first. I, once again, used a spell to over hear the conversation.

"Odin."

"Frigga. You're back early."

"Loki and his family wish a favor of you."

Odin snorted.

"What now? He said he wasn't going to cause a problem for us anymore."

"Odin. _Your_ son is here to ask for your help. You will listen."

Thor then decided it was time for us to walk in. Thor walked in ahead of us; my family and I following with Lupin behind us. Odin stood as we walked in.

"Thor. I thought you were on a mission."

"I was Father. Helping Loki and his family was my mission."

Odin frowned deeply.

"Why are you back Loki?"

"To ask for permission to release Fenrir and Jorgumand and bring them to the school I work at."

"No! That is-!"

"Let me explain first!...Just yesterday, Harry was taken from the safety of our home. He was captured by those after him and those men were able to bring back a dark wizard. This dark wizard is after my son. He will bring a war to our school. He will kill anyone in his way, including the students."

Severus stepped in.

"Sir. This man is dangerous and Harry is the one who stands in his way to victory...all because Harry is the "boy-who-lived"; because the killing curse did not kill him when the dark wizard attacked his family. He was only one year old."

"This man has already gained an army of werewolves led by a man named Fenrir Greyback. We need as much help as we can get to protect Harry and the students. Fenrir and Jo will be able to help. The forest and lake are perfect for the two of them. They surround the school."

"I said, No!"

Thor frowned.

"Father, I feel this would be the right choice. They can protect the students."

"How do you know they will protect the students? Those two are monsters!"

Odin realized what he said, but it was too late. I growled angrily.

"Like ME! Because they are MY children! Am I correct, Allfather? Hm? So why not let them come with me?! They will be out of your hair, just. LIKE. ME."

Odin sighed deeply.

"Loki, that's not what-"

"That's exactly what you meant. Do. not. lie. to. me. Allfather."

"Loki, your children, they are a danger!"

"If I may Sir..."

Lupin interrupted our argument.

"Sir, I am Professor Remus Lupin. I am here to help you understand the kind of army the dark side currently has...I would know because I am also a werewolf. Werewolves are half human, half wolf. Most werewolves only become the monster they are when the moon comes out, but Greyback's army are werewolves that have embraced the monster. The students are only the ages of 10- 17 and they are going up against an army of thousands of vicious werewolves. There are only so many of us to help them. To help Harry."

Odin looked at Lupin with disinterest; never giving an inkling of what he was thinking. A good five minutes past.

"Due to the gravity of the situation, I will let you take your two...sons. BUT if anything happens, it is upon your shoulders, Loki."

I bowed.

"As it should be, Allfather, for they are my sons."

I turned swiftly and we all left the throne room; letting out sighs of relief.

"Now the next step is getting to Fenrir and Jo."


	32. Chapter 32

Mother had decided to stay behind, just incase Odin changed his mind. I teleported the rest of us to the cave Fenrir was caged in. The cave, itself, was as tall as a mountain. We only stepped into the entrance when we heard a low growl. Harry tugged on my robe sleeve.

"So Loki, exactly how large is Fenrir?"

I chuckled.

"He barely fits in the entrance of this cave."

"Wicked."

We silently walked forward as the growling continued. As we came into view of Fenrir. Fenrir's growls turned into whining and suddenly we were thrown off our feet by a gust of wind. I began laughing.

"What just happened?"

Suddenly another gust of wind and another. I laughed again.

"Fenrir, I know you're happy to see me, but you must stop the tail wagging or I will not be able to get near you, my son."

Harry smiled.

"He's happy to see you!"

We approached Fenrir again. I walked ahead of everyone, wrapping my arms around as much of Fenrir's snort as I could. I began to cry.

"I missed you, Fenrir."

"I missed you too, Father...You were given permission to see me?"

"We are here to free you and bring you to a better home. Along with your brother, Jo."

Fenrir's ears perked up.

"Really? Where?!"

"You both will be brought to where I work. There is a forest there for you and a lake for Jo. You both will have to be spelled to a smaller size though, to fit comfortably."

"How did you get the Allfather to agree?"

"We all came here to convince Odin to let me take you home."

"These others...they helped?"

Fenrir gave a loud sniff at Severus and Harry.

"Both of you are close with my Father. One is his mate."

Severus blushed slightly and nodded at Fenrir.

"My name is Severus Snape and this is Harry Potter, our adopted son."

"It's nice to meet you Fenrir. I'm excited to know I have big brothers now. I never had a sibling before."

Harry smiled. Fenrir bumped the both of them with his nose. I sighed with relief, knowing that Fenrir found their words truthful. He then turned to Lupin and Thor and growled lightly. Thor looked down in shame, as Lupin spoke up.

"Hello, Fenrir. I am Remus Lupin, I am a friend from where Loki and Severus work. I understand if you don't trust me. I am a werewolf."

"You smell different, but your words are true. Where do you work, Father?"

"At a school for magic users. We are in need of your help. It's part of why Odin let us take you home with me. A dark magic user is after your brother, Harry. He wants to kill him for something Harry has no control over and he is going to start a war. He has an army already building and we have no defense strong enough to protect the students and Harry."

"I will protect my little brother from the forest...and not harm the students. I will not let you down or let that man hurt my new family."

"Thank you, Fenrir."

I casted the spell to unlock the chains and ropes holding Fenrir down. He stood and stretched. I then casted the spell to shrink his size. He was now small enough that I could hug his neck and my arms reached almost half way around his neck.

"Will I have to stay this small?"

"No, the spell will activate and inactivate on _your _command."

Harry then stepped forward.

"Can I touch your fur, Fenrir?"

"Sure, little brother."

Harry ran his fingers through Fenrir's fur and smiled. The two were getting along great. Harry, not long, ended up riding Fenrir on our way out of the forest. Poor Severus had to answer all of Fenrir's questions from 'When did you and father meet?' to 'Have you been treating my father well?' Fenrir also began to warm up to Lupin as he learned more about werewolves. It was a good start.

We started heading for the sea Jo was sentenced to live in. I fell behind the group to the one member trailing behind.

"Are you alright, Thor?"

"I am fine, Brother..."

"You can try talking to him."

"I feel he will just hate me. Just like Jo will...I didn't want your children to be separated from you. Fenrir was such a smart pup, when he was little. A mischief, like you, but also just as smart. And Jo, he completely inherited your silver-tongue. Hela was a sweetheart...Sleipner won't even speak to me. I have tried."

I smiled sadly.

"It may take time,...but you got to start somewhere."

"I know. It's just hard...thank you, Brother."

I squeezed Thor's shoulder.

"You're welcome, Thor."

Thor smiled, more at ease.


	33. Chapter 33

When we finally made it to the shore of what seemed like a calm sea, Fenrir sniffed the air.

"Jo is near, Father."

Harry made a confused face.

"How do we get to him?"

Fenrir suddenly lifted his head and howled. We waited for ten minutes and yet the sea was still. Fenrir's ears went back in annoyance and howled again.

"The brat likely knows it's me and is ignoring me…"

Harry giggled.

"Did you two not get along well when you were little?"

"Sometimes…Jo didn't like the fact that I was the oldest and the smartest."

Loki rolled his eyes.

"You two were a handful. Don't bring that up to Jorgumand. I don't want any fighting the rest of this trip, plus the "oldest and smartest" fight doesn't imply anymore because out of all of you Hela is the only one with a job and title."

Fenrir lowered his head and flattened his ears.

"Understood… Jo will still be Little Jo to me though!"

Suddenly, the sea became angry with waves. We had to step back a couple feet to avoid the crashing waves. Jorgumand appeared from the sea in the usual "I am going to eat you" manner.

"I AM NOT LITTLE!"

I slapped my forehead. Fenrir wagged his tail.

"Hello, Jo."

Jorgumand lowered his head to Fenrir's level.

"It's seems I have grown quite a bit since we last met. You must have also acquired blindness for I am NOT little."

Fenrir growled annoyed.

"You didn't grow! I just shrunk due to a spell Father put on me."

Jorgumand's eyes widened and he looked toward my direction and slithered on the sand towards me.

"DAD!"

As I hugged what I could of Jo's head, I heard Fenrir grumble to Harry.

"And he calls me blind…"

"Dad, what are you doing here?! How'd you free Fenrir?! What's going on?!"

"Hey, Jo. We come here to take you to a new home. It'll be where I work at. You would have to be spelled to a smaller size, but like I told your brother, you have control of the spell. You will also be sharing the lake…"

"Sharing?! With who?! Fenrir?!"

"What makes you think I will be living in a lake?!"

"BOYS!…It will be with a Giant Squid."

"Giant Squid?"

"I am not saying it's bigger then you, Jo. It's just bigger then a normal Squid."

"Oh… It's better then here…plus I'll be near you!"

"Good…now I will like you to meet the people that helped me convince Odin to free you."

Jo slithered towards the rest of the group, hesitantly. Even for his great size, he still tried to hide behind me as I began introducing.

"This is Severus Snape. He is my mate and this is your adopted little brother, Harry Potter."

"A little brother?!"

Harry smiled and approached Jo.

"It's nice to meet you, Jo. Like I told Fenrir, I am excited to finally have siblings."

"It's a pleasure, young one! And Seeeverus, it's a pleasure to meet you as well. It's nice to know my dad is happy."

Severus nodded to Jo.

"And I hope your new home will make you happy as well."

I smiled, happy that my family was getting along.

"And Jo, this is my coworker and friend Remus Lupin and of course, you know Thor."

Jo nodded to Lupin and turned to Thor, studying he silently.

"Hello, Uncle Thor. Did Grandmother put you up to this?"

Thor frowned.

"No, she did not. I made it my mission to help my brother and his family."

"Help with what?"

I placed my hand on Jo's nose to get his attention.

"The place I work at is a school for magic users and it's in danger…mainly Harry is in danger. A dark magic user is starting a war and his ultimate goal is to kill Harry because when he attacked Harry and his family, Harry was only a baby yet he survived a killing curse."

"So. This dark magic user is after my new brother and the safest place is in danger of being attacked?"

"Yes. The dark side has already started gaining supporters and we have very little defenses."

"Then Fenrir and I will be helping you protect everyone and win this war?"

"Yes."

"Let's do this, Dad!"

I smiled as a took out my wand and shrunk Jo to a size small enough to wrap around my arms.

"Thank you, my sons."


	34. Chapter 34

We travelled to the apartment and I sent Thor to Asgard to inform Mother that we were successful and to have both of them meet us at the apartment. We settled in while we waited for Mother and Thor. Suddenly Fenrir started growling lowly. I looked to what he was looking at and I slapped my forehead.

"Fenrir you can not eat my kitten!"

I picked up Frigga and held her close. Fenrir's ears flattened.

"You have a pet cat?…"

"Frigga was my Christmas gift from Severus."

I handed Frigga to Severus as I gave Fenrir a hug.

"And just because I can't carry you around anymore, doesn't mean I love you less."

Fenrir wagged his tail as he snuggled his head at my chest.

"Ok, Father. I won't eat the cat."

"Thank you. Fenrir."

After I released Fenrir from the hug, I sat next to Severus as Frigga leaped off Severus' lap and made his way to her perch on one of the bookshelves. The room fell silent for a little while until Mother and Thor appeared in the center of the sitting room…with another member. Grrrrrrreat. Odin appeared with them. Severus and I both stood up in alarm. Mother put her hand up.

"The Allfather is only here to make sure the new homes are as you say, Loki. Otherwise, he would not be here."

"In other words, he's here to make sure I wasn't lying."

"I am afraid so…"

Harry stood up holding Jo.

"Then we will show him that we are not lying."

After Thor explained the floo network to Odin, we were on our way to Severus' and my rooms.

"How are we going to do this without anyone seeing?"

Suddenly, Dumbledore walked into our rooms….I mean, he literally just let himself in. Severus sighed.

"Headmaster, we would prefer you knocked before entering our rooms."

"I am sorry Severus, Loki, but my excitement to meet our new members was too much. I can help with getting you out of the castle without any fuss. I am the Headmaster, after all."

I lifted an eyebrow.

"You just like to show off, Headmaster."

The headmaster's eyes tinkled with excitement.

"Ah. That is true, Loki. I believe introductions are in order, my boy."

"Sorry Headmaster. This is Fenrir and Jorgumand, my two oldest…and…this is the Allfather Odin. He is here to make sure the homes are suitable."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and I hope you find your stay welcoming. I will join you all."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

Dumbledore showed off his abilities by apparrating us outside of Hogwarts' gates…even though, I could have done that too.

_Just let it go, Loki._

I know…the insane old man…

Severus shook his head and smirked as we made our way to the Forbidden Forest.

"Aye, Everyone! 'Arry, good to see yer alright. "

Hagrid appeared from his hut as we all approached. Harry smiled and hugged Hagrid.

"Hello, Hagrid."

"Hagrid, you have a new member to help in the Forbidden Forest. I will like you to meet Loki's son Fenrir."

Hagrid smiled widely as he made his way to Fenrir.

"Hello there, Fenrir. You will make a great addition to this forest here. There are many creatures to meet. I think you will enjoy yourself."

"Thank you, Sir."

Hagrid laughed heartily.

"Yer talk too. That's great. I'll have another friend to talk to. We do have one rule about the Forbidden Forest. No students allowed in the forest unless supervised by me."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"If you find any student in the forest, yer'll bring them to me."

"Yes Sir."

"And call me Hagrid."

"Ok, Hagrid."

"Now go on, you! Check out yer new home!"

Fenrir looked to me as I smiled and I nodded. Fenrir wagged his tail and raced off into the forest. Slightly smaller them the forest's trees. Fenrir was a site to see as he ran through the trees and howled excitedly. He came back to sit next to Hagrid's hut. A giant, compared to the hut, Fenrir looked happy.

"I think he'd make a good leader in the forest, Professor Loki."

"I think so too."

I happened to glance at Odin who was silently studying me, Fenrir, Hagrid and the forest. I hoped he would not bring up anything, buuuuut I have horrid luck sometimes….ok most of the time.

"What other _creatures_ live in this…Forbidden Forest?"

"Well, let's see, there be the centaurs, unicorns, giant spiders,.. the usual."

I smiled at Hagrid's answer, knowing Odin had no idea what "the usual" was.

"And you will be watching over Fenrir's activity?"

"Sure, if yer all want me too. Heck, he could spend time out here by my hut if he wanted to."

"Thank you, Hagrid."

Fenrir wagged his tail. I gave Fenrir a hug.

"Be good and have fun."

"I will, Father. Thank you. I love it here so far."


	35. Chapter 35

Next, was to take Jo to his new home. My mother walked up next to me.

"I'm happy to see Fenrir so happy, Loki."

"Me too, Mother. Now I understand how you feel."

Mother's face lit up in a smile as we came to the Black Lake. I placed Jo on the shore.

"Alright Jo, this is the Black Lake."

I watched as Jo enlarged himself to a comfortable size for the lake and dived into the water. Dumbledore stood next to me.

"Now we shall see how the Giant Squid takes your son's presence."

I nodded as I watched the waters. Suddenly, the top of Jo's head appeared from the water as he swam toward the shore.

"How do you like it, Jorgumand?"

"It's nice. Clean. The Giant Squid said he is alright with my presence. I also informed him of my main purpose here. He agrees and says he will protect the school as well."

Harry smiled.

"That's great! Tell him 'thank you'."

"I will, little brother. He also ask that the two redhead students stop throwing firecrackers in the water. It's annoying.

…the twins.

"Ah. As the Headmaster, I will make sure those two stop. If they don't, don't hesitate to send the message to me."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

Jorgumand then turned to me and bumped me with his head.

"And you will visit more, Dad?"

"Of course."

I hugged Jo. Before he could submerge back into the water, we heard someone calling Harry's name. We all turned to see Mister Weasley and Miss Granger running toward us. They both engulfed Harry in a hug. Odin frowned.

"You said you could make it so that we were not seen?"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'm not surprised. These are Mister Potter's two best friends. And if I'm not mistaken, I said I could get you all out of the castle without being seen."

I shook my head, turning away from Odin and the Headmaster's argument.

"What are you doing here, Harry?!"

"Just here to get my brothers settled in."

Granger's nose wrinkled in confusion.

"Brothers?"

"Yeah! Mione, Ron meet Jo."

"Bloody hell Harry! It's huge!"

Jo made a snake like grin.

"Thank you, little red head."

"It talks too!"

Miss Granger studied Jo.

"Professor Loki? What's Jo's full name?"

"Jorgumand, Miss Granger. He is one of my children."

Hermione pulled on her hair in realization.

"You are THE LOKI. From the mythology books! This is your son!"

"My son Fenrir now lives in the Forbidden Forest as well."

"Your brother….he's THE THOR!"

Mister Weasley looked at Miss Granger like he was crazy.

"I don't understand."

"Ron! We have been being taught by the greatest sorcerer in history. He's a legend!"

I looked at Miss Granger in bewilderment. Severus smirked and gave me and side hug.

"I… I am extremely flattered, Miss Granger."

"I am honored Professor!"

"Loki, is it alright if we go back to the forest, so Ron and Hermione can meet Fenrir."

I looked to Dumbledore and he nodded.

"Alright, Harry."

We took the two to meet my oldest son. When Mister Weasley met Fenrir, the boy almost fainted.

"I will never get detention again. I will do all my homework. i will not get in trouble. I promise. I really promise."

Severus chuckled.

"I really like having your children here, Loki. The students might actually learn more this year."

After we had the two promise not to tell anyone about what they saw today, we said our good-byes and Dumbledore took us back to our rooms.

"Did the lake and forest please you, Allfather?"

Odin just grunted in response. Once everyone left, it was just Severus, Harry and I sitting on the couch in front of the fire with Frigga snuggling into Severus' lap. I took a deep relaxing breathe.

"We did it."

"Yes…we did."

"Loki, who are your other two children?"

I smiled at Harry who asked the question.

"Hela is my daughter. She is half human skeleton and half human. She was sent to be the ruler of the underworld. The next time i will ever see her will be in my death. She promised to personally escort me when I do die. Sleipner is my youngest. I am actually his mother…don't ask. He is a horse with eight legs."

"Eight?! Wicked! He must be really fast!"

"He is. It was a task when it came to teaching the poor thing how to walk."

I smiled in memory.

"Odin took Sleipner as his war horse. I promised to free him once Odin has died. But at least both of this two have a home."

Harry suddenly hugged me.

"You miss them. I'm sorry we could not help them too."

"Thank you, Harry. Why don't you get to bed? It's been a long day. Plus Mother will be here bright and early."

Harry smiled and gave Severus a hug as well, before saying good night and leaving for his room with Frigga in tow. I snuggled up to Severus' side.

"Thank you for coming with me, Severus."

"There is no need to thank me, Loki. I would do anything for you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. I am so grateful for Severus and his love. After the past few days, all I wanted was to worship the man I love…


End file.
